Drachelle 1: The Beginning of Everything
by ForeverMichi101
Summary: A new girl moves to San Diego, California and into Belview High School and Drake falls head over heels for her. Will he change his ways and be a gentleman to her? Or will he be the same with every other girls,which is lots of kisses and relationship never
1. Prolouge

**Drachelle 1**

**By: Michi**

**Don't own anything but the plot!**

Ch.1 **(Drake's POV)**

Hi, my name is Drake Parker and I am 18 years old. I play the guitar, I'm in a band with some of my friends, I date hot girls every single day, and I have a pretty crazy family. I have a mom name Aubrey and a sister name Megan Parker, who is about 14, and let me tell you for a little girl, she does the most evil but clever things to me. I keep telling my mom about it but she doesn't believe me for she takes Megan as a sweet, innocent teenage girl. But as of 2004 I no longer had to handle that alone, due to the fact that my mom married this weatherman named Walter Nicholas. He is a nice but clumsy guy; he also has a son named Josh Nicholas, who I have to share a room with. I didn't like him at first but after some quality time and some mischief Josh and I had run into, we came pretty close as best friends. Wait, scratch that, as brothers.

Right now, it's October and I am in the twelfth grade. I am in my English class, waiting for the teacher to come and start the day. Thank goodness, we don't have Mrs. Hayfer anymore. I could never stand that woman. No, this teacher is a lot nicer and a lot more tolerable. His name is Mr. Anderson. And I still have a D point average which I plan to raise; it's just a little difficult you know.

Mr. Anderson came into the room and someone else came behind him. A girl. She looks very beautiful yet natural than most of the girls in this school. I am thinking this girl might be from the Hispanic race. She has natural tan skin, straight brunette hair that stopped right at her mid-back, and dark brown eyes. She has the sweetest smile on her face that just blew me away. She is a wearing a white dress with pink, red, and yellow flower on it and a hot pink ribbon around the waist along with a pair of hot pink sandals and a headband.

"Class, I would like to introduce you to our new student Michelle Martinez. She just came here from Miami, Florida. Let's give a welcoming hello to her." Mr. Anderson said.

Everyone gave Michelle an exciting hello, which most of it were coming from the guys when they first saw her. I really can't blame them.

"Hi guys. Please, call me Michi" Michelle said in a shy voice.

"Michi, there's an empty seat next to Drake over there. And I hope you have a great time here in Belview High." Mr. Anderson said.

"Oh, thank you Mr. Anderson." Michi said.

My heart beat goes in a faster pace as I saw her pass by here and my palm had become sweaty. I am never nervous to be around a girl before but something inside of me is telling that she is a special person.

Michi turns her head to face me and gave me a warming smile.

"Hi, I know you just heard my name being mentioned earlier but I might as well say it again since it is the polite thing to do. I'm Michelle, call me Michi and I am guessing your name is Drake?" She asked stretching her hand out for a shake.

I smiled at her, extending my hand to meet her small one.

"Why, yes I am. It is very nice to meet you, Michi" I said.

"It is very nice to meet you too, Drake." She said

She turned around as she crossed her legs and opened her light pink binder to take some notes. I never had seen anyone so beautiful as her before. I couldn't help but think about her throughout this class.

When class was over I packed my bags and headed out the door. I noticed Michi by her locker taking out her History and Science book. I took this chance to try to be friends with her by inviting her to lunch.

I took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"Hi." I said to her as I reached her locker.

She gasped and jumped in surprised, quickly putting her hand on her heart.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." I said trying to comfort her.

"No, its okay." Michi said turning to face me with a smile that indicates that she really didn't care.

"Great. Look, I've been wondering if you would like to join me for lunch." I said.

"I would love to." Michi responded.

"Cool." I said.

We just stood there smiling at each other until the bell rings. Michi shuts her locker door.

"I would love to stay and chat but I have to go to history." Michi said.

"Well, then I could take you to class since I have to go to history as well and you probably don't know your way around school." I said.

"I'd love to." Michi said reaching to hold my hand which I gladly took.

We were walking together to class in a comfortable silence. Once we have made it there I introduced her to Mrs. Carter who shook hands with her. Michi and I separated to go to our assigned seat. While Michi got stuck sitting in the front of the class, I went to the back and sat next to Josh.

"Who's that girl you were holding hands with Drake?" Josh asked.

"Her name is Michelle Martinez and I think we're already friends." I told him.

"Right." Josh said unsurely.

I didn't know what he means by that and frankly, I don't want to know. So I just kept my mouth shut as I just sat there and try to take some notes which is very unlikely of me. Josh looked surprised when I opened my notebook and scribble some of the notes on the powerpoint presentation.

Lunch rolled around very quickly. Michi smiled at me as I came by her locker.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Ready." She said reaching out to hold my hand and walked together for the cafeteria.

I hold the door out for her with a smile, which she returned to me. I saw her look surprised at all the options of food. **(AN: Remember that episode of That's So Raven where the school cafeteria got turned into a food court from a farm? Yeah, it's like that except its healthier and they actually have better vegetarian menus as well.)**

"Sweet cafeteria. Yeah, back in Miami, we would have to bring food from home because that's just how much my old school sucked." Michi said, jokingly.

"Well, what would you like to eat? There's Subway, Wendy, Nathan's Hotdog, Pizza Hut, Panda Express, and Panera Bread." I said.

"Panera Bread." Michi said.

"Cool, I'll go and pay for you while you order." I said.

"Oh no, that's okay. I have money of my own." Michi said.

"Please, this is my way of saying, 'Welcome to Belview High' to the new people." I said.

"Let me guess, I am the only one you did this offer to?" Michi said.

"You're pretty and smart." I said, feeling I shouldn't lie to her.

I saw Michi blush at this comment as she looked away trying to hide it but she is failing to do so. "Wow, I feel special. Well, okay then. Thank you." She said.

I caught up with her and asked what she wanted to order. Michi said she just wanted a simple grill cheese sandwich and a pink lemonade. After I paid for Michi's lunch, I went to Wendy's got myself a hamburger, some fries, and a sprite.

I pulled the chair out for Michi to sit down and then went to the other side of the table to sit across from her.

"So, how do you like this school, so far?" I asked.

"I love it." Michi said.

"Why did you move here?" I asked.

"Well, my parents got promoted a job here as a business employers." I said.

"Cool. So tell me about yourself. You're birthday. Favorite color. Favorite food. Drink. Television show. Movie. What do you like to do in life?" I asked, curious to now more about this girl in front of me.

"Well, I am from Miami, Florida. I actually had a good life there. I had tons of real friends and I would go to every party there is, though I would never drink or smoke or anything like that. If anything, I bring my own drink to the parties, in case the drink had anything bad in it. My birthday is November 19, 1989. My favorite color is pink. My favorite food is pizza. My favorite drink is pink lemonade. My favorite television show is _Degrassi_. My Favorite movie is _Clueless_. And I would like to be a pop star and/or writer in the future. What about you?" Michi answered.

"Interesting. Well, I have tons of friends as well. I'm in a band. I play the guitar and I am the lead singer. I write most of my songs, as well. Only been to a few party every year, precautious what I drink as well. My birthday is June 27, 1989. My favorite color is orange. My favorite food is Italian food. My favorite drink is Sprite. My favorite TV show is _Curb Your Enthusiasm. _My favorite movie is _School House Rock_. And I liked to be a rockstar in the future." I answered.

"Wow, you're so cool. Maybe we can perform together, one day since we both have an interest in music." Michi said.

"We should. You want to hang out at my place later on?" I asked.

"Sure." She said.

"So, what kind of artist do you listen to?" I asked her.

"Well, I listen to the Beatles, Beach Boys, Elvis Presley, The Clash, The Who, The Ramones…" Michi was going to continue but was rudely interrupted by me.

"Sorry, But I have to say I love those people, one of the best bands out there." I said.

"Yeah, looks like we have a lot more things in common. Anyway, I also love Madonna, Britney Spears, Christina Aguilera, Keane, Carrie Underwood, Nsync, Backstreet Boys, Hot Chelle Rae, Lady Gaga, Adele, Katy Perry, Jesse Fredrick but only songs like Everywhere you Look (Full House Theme song), As Days Go By (Family Matters Theme song), and Step By Step (Step By Step Theme song), and the Spice Girls, and that's about it." Michi said.

I was about to say something else when Josh came by.

"Hey Drake, can I talk to you?" Josh asked.

"Uh, sure. Wait, Michi this is my step-brother Josh. And Josh, this is my brand new friend Michi." I said.

"Hi, nice to meet you. If you don't mind, I'd like to talk to Drake for one moment." Josh said.

"Sure." Michi said.

I step to the side with Josh.

"Drake, what are you doing to that new girl?" Josh asked frustrated.

"I was just being friendly to her, you know it's her first day, I want to make it easy for her." I answered.

"You usually don't care about the new students, Drake. Why her?" Josh asked.

"She seems like a really good person. I think I actually like her for her, not because she's hot…. Hot is not even the right adjective for her. Beautiful is for of the word." I said.

"You barely even know her. Just don't break her heart, like you do to every girl, alright?" Josh said.

"No problem." I said.

The minute I said that, a crowd of boys my age came running towards Michi. Michi looked up and her smile has been replaced with fear. She's claustrophobic? I need to ask her that after I get the crowd away from her.

I ran to our table and bunch of the guys were saying their names, asking for her numbers, and such stuff.

"Hey, hey, hey guys." I said as I tried to make through the crowd, "Get away from her. Can't you see the poor girl is trying to eat her lunch in peace?"

The guys just groaned, turned around, and walked away. One of them cussed at me, but I didn't really pay attention as I am only concern about Michi.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. I am just a little claustrophobic." Michi said.

"Alright." I said as I pulled her in a reassuring hug, which she gave back.

We pulled out from each other's grasp, got back to our lunches and got to know each other more.

Something tells me this is the start of a very beautiful friendship. Which, I hope grows into something more soon in the future.


	2. Meet the Family

**New Girl**

**By: Michi**

**Don't own anything but the plot!**

**Ch. 2**

**I own nothing but the plot! **

**My name is actually Michelle just with a different last name that I won't be saying on here. I put myself in the story cause hey, has any Drake fans here ever not want to date the sexy man? I know I want to marry him. LOL! Okay, on with this story!**

(Insert line break)- (**Drake's POV)**

I was at my locker getting my books for the night. I figured Michi might want to do some homework while being at my house before we can actually chill together.

I can tell Josh is fed up the way I used to treat girls. I can't blame him. I was totally a jerk. After all these years, I thought I was the bigger man out of the two but it truly is Josh. Not because he dated tons of different girls but because he stay true and respectful to one. Even if I do hate her. Right now, I might be graduating several months from now and in the real world being a womanizer is so not cool. I really do want to settle down, date one girl that I will love and respect, and hopefully spend the rest of my life with her. Hopefully, that girl will be Michi.

"Hello." A sweet angelic voice said.

"Hi, are you ready to leave?" I asked.

"You got it dude." Michi said with a thumb up.

"Alright." I said as we headed out to the exit of the school building.

Everything was nice and quiet until…..

"It's her first day here, and you already have a date with her." Mindy Crenshaw voice appears from a distance.

Mindy Crenshaw is a horrible person. Here's why. She tried to blame me for putting Mrs. Hayfer's car into her classroom. Gratefully, Josh and Megan were there to save me or else I could have gotten suspended. Mindy went to a mental hospital not long after. I don't know what Josh finds attractive in that girl because she did humiliate him twice in the science fair in front of the entire school. Not that he helped curing it.

"Oh, nice to see you too creature." I said.

"The man is a womanizer. Save yourself now before you get heart broken." Mindy said to Michi.

"We're just friends. I don't just date someone I just met." Michi said.

"Just thought I gave you a warning." Mindy said, before she left our sight.

"What a snob." Michi whispered to me.

"I know." I said.

We were walking to my car in an awkward silence.

Michi broke the silence by asking, "So, who was she?"

"That's Mindy Crenshaw. She is a snob, my brother's girlfriend, she is a nerd for she gets high honors, and oh did I mention she tried to get me suspended by putting a teacher's car in her class?" I answered.

"You're kidding?" Michi said with her eyes bugging out with a giggle, "Wow, and I have to see her again?" she added a whine in there to.

I chuckled at that, "I feel your pain." I said as we hopped into my blue car.

We've been talking the whole entire ride home.

"Hey, that's my house." Michi said as I parked the car in my drive way.

I looked at the house Michi was pointing at and surprisingly it's next to mine. (**AN: The one where they burnt down the tree house.) **It was a pale blue, two story house with a white door with a balcony and stairs on the right side. **(AN: right across Drake's room.)**

"No way, we're neighbors!" I exclaimed.

"Pretty sweet, right? I wonder if they got my car in yet." Michi said.

"You have a car?" Drake asked.

"Yes, it's a pink BMW. I got it for my 16th birthday." Michi said.

"You're rich?" I asked.

"Not really. I mean, sure I may I have nice thing but that's because I save it up my money." Michi explained.

I nodded my head in understanding.

"And that white door with the balcony and stairs right there is the steps to my room. You could visit anytime you like, just knock on the door first." Michi said.

"Nice, you get to sneak out anytime you want now in the middle of the night with no problem." Drake said.

"Ha-ha, right! This is exactly perfect. But I barely get in trouble so." Michi said.

"Well, do you want to come inside my house or we can go to yours?" I asked.

"My mom doesn't want me in the house until eleven so, we have all this time to do our homework and do something else." Michi said.

"Okay, my house it is." I said as I led her inside.

"Do you have a bathroom?" Michi asked.

"No, we crud outside." I replied with a laugh.

"Come on." Michi said with a hand on her hip.

"It's two doors down to your left." I answered.

"Thank you." Michi said walking away.

While, Michi was in the bathroom I set up our study session in the living room. My mother, Audrey suddenly walked into the room and notices the pink backpack.

"New girlfriend?" My mother asked.

"What? No. Just a new friend from school." I said.

Michi walked back into the room with a pink T-shirt that says Lifesaver, jeans, and flip flops. She has her up in a cute messy bun.

"Hey mom, this is my friend Michi. Michi this is my mom." I said introducing both.

"Oh, Hi. You must be the neighbor's daughter. It is so nice to meet you. Your mom was here an hour ago, she seems like a nice lady." My mom said.

"It's nice to meet you too. And thank you." Michi said.

"Call me if you need anything." My mom said to both of us before going into the kitchen probably starting dinner.

Michi turns to me with a smile on her face, "Okay, so what are we going to do?" she asked.

"Um, I was wondering if you liked to do homework to get that done." I said.

"Okay." Michi said going over to the couch and get a book from her bag.

"We have a quiz tomorrow in history, luckily I just finished learning before I moved here and our textbook is similar to the one I had to leave behind. I am ready for the quiz but it wouldn't hurt to go over the material." Michi said biting her lips.

"Okay, how about we do our homework first and then study? That way we have homework out of our way." I asked.

"That's what a usually do. Okay, let's start." Michi said.

For the past hour we've completed our homework. Michi has been helping me do my homework correctly and let me tell you she is way better than the time Josh tried to teach me. She dumbs it down for me but make it challenging to understand. We've just got finished studying for quiz tomorrow and now we are goofing off.

We are just talking and telling jokes. I really do like this girl better every time she talks to me it fills her beauty.

I heard the front door opening and I looked up to see my 14 year old sister, Megan, coming in with a boy, with dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hey Drake, who is she?" Megan said nodded her head at Michi's direction.

"Uh, Megan, this is my new friend, Michi Martinez. It's short for Michelle." I said.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Megan said to her.

"Nice to meet you, too." Michi said extending her hand to shake Megan's, who shook back.

"Who is this fellow?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, this is my new boyfriend Freddie Benson." Megan said pointing to boy next to her.

Freddie came up to me, shakes my hand, and said, "It is finally nice to meet you, Drake. Megan told me so many things about you."

"Nice to meet you too, Freddie," I said glaring at him, "But listen to me and listen good. If I hear you do or say anything to hurt my sister, I will look you up and hurt you even more than you hurt the girl."

I felt Michi smacked my arms.

"Ow!" I exclaimed.

"Drake, leave the coupe alone. I think you just scared the shit out of him." Michi said.

"I know but I can't help but be a little overprotective after the last boyfriend she had. What was his name again? Oh yeah, Corey." I explained.

"I get it but your little sister is growing up and she doesn't need her big brother to protect her from everything. If she has any problem, she will come and talk to you." Michi said.

"Thank you," Megan said with a hand on her hips. "I like this girl. I hope she is around for a while, she is a keeper. Freddie and I are going to my room. Welcome to San Diego, Michi. See you guys later."

"Bye." Michi and I said in unison.

"So, what do you want to do?" Michi asked.

"I don't know, want to watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sure, what do you have?" Michi asked.

"Well, since it is October, most of the Halloween movies are out. We have my favorite Nightmare Before Christmas, Halloweentown Movies, Beatle bug, Adams Family and Casper movies." I said.

"Pop in Nightmare Before Christmas, please. It's my favorite next to Halloweentown movies." Michi said.

"So you have wished, so shall it be." I said before popping in the DVD disk in the DVD player.

During the movie Michi had laid her head on my shoulder and I laid my head on hers. She looked up at me with those big, dark brown eyes and smiled at me. I returned the smile backed to her.

Just when the movie ended it was about 7:00 PM and the real nigh6tmare came into the front door along with my step brother.

"You are still with him even after I warned you? I guess you are one of those stupid sluts that falls for him." The Creature said.

"Excuse me?" Michi said in disbelief.

"You heard me. You are just another slut coming to the school. Tell me how many men have you slept with?" Mindy asked.

"One, I am not a slut. And two, the numbers of men I've slept with are really none of your business." Michi said.

"And can you please leave her alone? Just because she hangs around me, being my friend doesn't give you the right to be such a mean girl to her. She literally didn't do anything wrong to you or anyone. Michi is new to this town and you expect her not to be my friend just because you told her to? Witch, please. That is not how the universe works." I said.

"I am sorry, was I talking to you? No I wasn't. Man, you are so dumb." Mindy said.

"Okay, Mindy. You think you're so good everything, correct?" Michi sneered.

"That is true." Mindy stated.

"Okay, I got an invitation for to a Halloween Party on Halloween. I would like to challenge you to a dance off." Michi sneered.

"No problem. I will kick your butt on the dance floor." Mindy stated.

"Later, bitch." Michi said.

"Good bye, slut." Mindy said.

"Yeah, good bye Mindy. We are through." Josh said.

"What?" Mindy said horrified.

"I should have known better. You really had no right to come here and be rude to my step brother and his friend, who literally did not do anything wrong. I will see you at school." Josh said.

"But baby..." Mindy said sadly, reaching up to him.

"Out, Crenshaw!" Josh exclaimed pointing at the door.

"Fine. I don't need you, anyway." Mindy said walking out the door, slamming it behind her.

"I'm really sorry you guys." Josh said before walking upstairs to our room.

I turned from him to a frozen Michi. The only thing that was moving was her chest rising up and down.

"Are you okay?" I asked concern about her.

"No. It's because of me they broken up." Michi said.

"Don't blame yourself. That girl literally was giving you pure bull crud without even knowing you. It was her fault." I said, comforting her by rubbing her shoulder.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. But I still didn't want them to break up. Why does she hate you so much?" Michi asked, looking up at me with those wonderful big, dark brown eyes.

"I don't know. I guess because I rejected her during the sixth grade" I said.

"Oh wow. So if she can't have one of the brothers, she would go to the other. And she called me a slut." Michi said crossing her arms and legs with a smirk.

"I know you're not a slut. You seem a little too sweet and innocent for that." I said putting my arm around her, moving it up and down.

"Thanks." Michi said with a cute, small, sly smile.

"No problem." I said.

"So, when is dinner ready? I am sort of starving." Michi said.

"At eight. You want anything to eat for the time being?" I asked.

"Please. But I can't have anything with nuts, apples, pears, and peaches." Michi said warning me.

"You got it, dude." I said with a thumb up before going into the kitchen.

**(Michi's POV)**

Drake has just gone into the kitchen, while I wait out here and flip through channels until I settled on Teen Nick, which is playing Degrassi. I paid no attention to that due to the fact my mind is on Drake.

Drake. I don't care what Mindy or what anyone says. I think Drake has nice and caring heart, despite what I am hearing about his past. The past is the past, we don't live there anymore. Not to mention he is pretty cute. I think I'm developing a crush on him. But I can never say or do anything to him because I just met him and what if he gets mad at me and rejects me. That will totally ruin our friendship. I don't want that to happen. I think Drake and I are better off as friends. If he wants to date all he has to do is ask me.

Drake comes back with a bag of potato chips and two cans of Moca Cola.

"You like Degrassi?" Drake asked.

"Kind of. You?" I asked, looking up at him into his big, chocolaty, brown eyes. I swear I'd swim in them and not care if I get my outfit and hair ruined. I think I just saw something in his, but I don't know what it is.

"Nah, it's too girly for me." Drake said, sitting down besides me.

"Oh." I said, changing the channel until I saw F.R.I.E.N.D.S opening credits.

_So no one told you_

_ life was gonna be this way  
Your job's a joke, you're broke, you love life's D.O.A,  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear,  
When it hasn't been your day your week your month, or even your year,  
But, I'll be there for you, (when the rain starts to pour)  
I'll be there for you, (like I've been there before)  
I'll be there for you,  
Cause you're there for me too._

"Better?" I asked.

"Yeah. I like F.R.I.E.N.D.S. But I didn't ask you to change the channel. You could have just continued watch your show. I don't mind." Drake said.

"No, it's cool. Degrassi is not exactly my favorite show. This is better. More comedy and less drama." I said. I really do not mind watching FRIENDS. It is one of good show that got taken off the air for no good reason. Degrassi has been going on for a long time and the only thing that interest me now is the EClaire relationship. Also, Drew is a pretty hot guy along with KC.

Drake hands me a Moca Cola. We both opened it at the same time.

"A toast to your first night here, in San Diego. Welcome Michi." Drake said.

"Thank you, Drake." I said in a happy tone, as we clinked our cans together and sip our drink.

We both sighed in relief.

"So, what are you going to do, about Mindy and dance off?" Drake asked me.

"You'll see." I replied, tossing a chip in my mouth.

Drake and I just sat there in a comfortable silence, until Mrs. Parker told us it was time for dinner.

Drake pulled up a chair for me to sit on, while he went to the other side of the table to sit across from me.

"Josh, Megan, and her friend, please come down to dinner." Mrs. Parkers says.

"My band is practicing tomorrow, I was wondering if maybe you want to, I don't know, check it out?" Drake said, rubbing the back of his neck, nervously. How cute.

"I'd love to, Drake. I really do." Michi said.

"Cool." Was all Drake said.

"Josh, Megan, and Freddie, please wash up and come down for dinner." Mrs. Parker shouted to green hallway near the door.

The said teenagers came down stairs five minutes later. Megan came to sit next to me. Josh sat at the end of the rectangular table, which is next to Drake and I. Freddie must be still scared of Drake because he had a scared expression his face once his landed on him and sat next to Megan. A man that looks similar to Josh that just came through the door in a suit.

"Hey everybody!" The stranger said.

"That is Walter Nicholas. He is my step-father, Josh's real father, and a very unsuccessful weatherman." Drake quietly explained.

"Unsuccessful?" I asked.

"Yeah, because every year he always tried to compete with this other weatherman, for the best weatherman award, but always fails. We don't even watch his show, anymore." Drake explained, adding an adorable chuckle to it.

"Can we please not talk about my father like that?" Josh said, sticking up for his dad.

"Sorry, I am just explaining to her, on who he is." Drake said.

"Could've been a little nicer about it." Josh replied.

Drake didn't say anything; he just bent down his head, moving his eyebrows up and down.

"I see we have two new faces at the dinner table to night. Welcome kids." Mr. Nicholas said in happy-go-lucky attitude.

"Actually, this is my boyfriend Freddie and Drake's new girlfriend, Michi." Megan explained.

"I'm/she's not my girlfriend. I'm/she's just my friend." Drake and I said at the same time.

We both exchanged eye glances, before focusing our attention back on Mr. Nicholas. I caught Drake blushing at that statement. I tried to hide my face because I felt my cheek warming up as well.

"Okay then." Josh's dad said awkwardly.

Mrs. Parker came out of the kitchen with plates full of spaghetti, meatballs, meat, and salad.

"Michi and Freddie, I would like to thank you for joining us for dinner, it really is an honor." Mrs. Parkers

"It is an honor to meet a lovely lady like you, Mrs. Parker." I said politely.

"Aww, thanks, Hun." Mrs. Parker said before sitting down with her husband to have dinner.

Everyone started to pass some plates, cups, forks, knives, spoons down.

"What would you like to drink, Michi and Freddie?" Mrs. Parker asked.

"Mountain Fizz/Moca-Cola." Freddie and I said at the same time.

"Okay then." Mrs. Parker said awkwardly, before going into the kitchen and getting people some drink.

There was an awkward silent in the house Parker/Nicholas family household.

"So, Michi you seem like a chill girl, I'd tolerate to be with Drake. Tell me about yourself." Megan said.

"Yeah, I'd love to hear stories about you." Josh said.

"Well, I don't want to be rude by talking about just myself during dinner. I am far more interested in your lives." I said.

"No tell us. Please." Josh said.

If you are expecting me to explain it all, then you are reading a story of the wrong Nickelodeon Television show. Just saying.

"Well, in a nutshell, I am a seventeen year old girl, named Michelle, from Miami, Florida, who had to move to San Diego, California because my mom wants me to be little more closer to my dream college, UCLA, and has a new job as a fashion designer." I said.

"Oh wow. That is very fascinating. Did you like Miami?" Megan asked.

"Oh, yes I did, very much." I said.

"So what are your likes and dislikes?" Josh asked.

"I love the color pink. I love the movie Clueless and the Television series Secret World of Alex Mack. Drake and I basically have the same taste in artist except I like Madonna, Britney, Spice Girls, NSYNC, Backstreet boys, and Christina Aguilera. And I would love to be a singer, dancer, both or writer someday." Michi said.

"Cool." Megan said.

"Yup." I said.

Mrs. Parker came back with the drinks, thus began a fun dinner night.

**(Drake's POV)**

Everyone went to bed after dinner. Freddie left to go home as his mother didn't want him out too late. I still feel unsure about him being with Megan.

Anyway, this leaves me to have more fun time alone with Michi.

We both decided to play a game to pass the time, as it was more fun and interesting than watching boring TV.

We decided to play Monopoly, as it was both our favorite to play. By the time it was eleven, we were still laughing and joking around.

"So, do you have a Facebook?" Michi asked.

"A face what?" I asked

"Yeah, well it did come out on February 2004, but it's just getting more and more popular now than I guess you would say." Michi explained.

"I haven't been on the computer since a few months ago. Usually, I spend my time with music, girls, and running into trouble with Josh. But I do have a MySpace." I said.

"Ha ha, cool. Maybe you can add me there." Michi said, not bothered with the fact spent time with girls.

"I will." I said with a smile.

Michi sighed and said, "Well, I should head home now."

I looked at the time and said, "Aww, it's a really bummer you have to leave. I can take you home."

"Thanks, but it's only next door but you can come along if you like." Michi said.

"Sure, I'd love to." I said.

I grabbed a house key from the keys rack on top of the indoor kitchen window, separating it from the kitchen and living room.

"Cool, let's go." Michi said grabbing her book bag and binder.

I lead her out the door, to wooden fence the separates my house and her house. She led me up the stairs to her bedroom's door.

She turned the knob and got inside, leaving the door open for me to come in.

Michi's room the first thing you see for this door is another white door across from it and another one from the side (right). I was guessing one leads to the restroom and the other to the rest of the house.

The room color is pink and if you look to your left you would see a pink bed with a mattress with a pink sheet and pink pillows against the wall. There were two black and brown tables on each side of the drawers with two twin brown and pink lamp shade. Above it was a painting of pink roses, as well as posters of NSYNC, Britney, Backstreet boys. In front of the bed was a brown wooden table with a light shade of pink chair. On top of the table was a wooden bowl that had lip glosses and jewelry. There was a pink and gold chair to the far side of the bed in front of two big white doors it'd assume to be a closet.

There was a dark brown drawer in front of the table and bed. And there was a dark brown desk next to it with a light pink swirly chair. On top of it were a MacBook, a pink desk lamp, printer, and a silver, skinny iPod. Above the drawer was a golden crucifix with Jesus Christ dying on it.

I would pray to it but I shouldn't pray just to impress a girl. Though, despite popular belief I can be religious myself too. I'd go to church alone, sometimes to listen the priests' words. And I pray morning and nights when no one is around.

I turn around and saw how astonished Michi with that smile on her face. I had to hold back on a laugh on it.

"I love it!" Michi said.

"Yeah, I like it as well but for you. I am a guy and I like this room but for you. Not for me, that'd be weird." I said, chuckling nervously at my dorkiness. Good thing the girl laughed with me too.

"Yeah. And this can't be what I think it is." Michi said, pointing at what I still assume the closet.

Michi opened the door and revealed to be an indoor closet. **(AN: Remember Princess Diaries 2: Royal engagement where the queen introduce her to the indoor closet where she said it was her personal mall? It is exactly like that but in pink and with no crowns) **

"I love it!" Michi said.

"Yeah, I'd hate to leave but…" I said sliding off hoping she catches my drift.

"Oh, of course. Thanks for inviting me to my house. Making my first day special. Most importantly thank you for being such a good friend." Michi said hugging me.

"No problem. Pleasure is all mines." I said.

I went back in front of the bedroom door that led to balcony.

"I will come around and pick you up in the morning?" I asked.

"I'd love that." Michi stated, coming out of her closet.

"Cool. Good night, then." I said opening the door, leaving.

"Good night. Wait!" Michi said.

She came up to me and gave me a small, friendly peck on the cheek. I was so surprise I swear my eyes would pop out of its socket.

"Night." Michi said.

"Night." I said turning around leaving.

I smiled to myself as the door shut. So, she does like me. I happily walked myself back to my house to get ready for bed.

**(Michi's POV) **

I know what I just did was stupid. He must hate me already. But that statement was dismissed once I saw the way Drake was walking home through the window. I guess that would be his "happy walk." I just giggled.

Oh my gosh, I love my new room. Moving here wasn't a mistake. I will miss my old friends, my house, and Miami, but I guess moving to California is just something to say a start of something new. And Drake is one of the people that made it special.

I got into a blue shirt and pants with stars on it, brush my teeth in my pink bathroom with my pink electric toothbrush, climbed into my cover, prayed, read a Sarah Dessen book, and gone to sleep for the day ahead of me tomorrow.

**(No one's POV)**

And thus, was the beginning of everything.

**Hi! Sorry I didn't update in the while. I was just busy. I promise you that Drake and Michi are going to be together in the next two chapter, I just need sometimes for the two to get know each other better than just go with the usual straight relationship Drake usually has with every other girl. Just to show how Drake really likes and cares for Michi. **

**Just to let you know I am going to have sequels to this story. There will be 3 stories about Drake/Michi relationship and 5 stories about their children: Maddie (Madison), Drake Jr., Summer, Claire (Clarissa), And Grace. **

**Before I go, I've said to the other story I am working on, and since this does concern about Drake Bell and this is a Drake and Josh story, I'd like to inform you I have been on Twitter lately, and saw Drake's tweets about Justin Bieber. Look I know you guys are defending your idol and everything but shoving the kid down that man's throat won't do anything but make Drake hate Justin and his fans even more. Drake should be an individual and express his feelings and opinions if he wants to and shouldn't be bashed for it, even if he is an older celebrity. Compare to me, his comments on Justin Bieber are indeed very mild. I mean Drake could've said worse, right? But I am sure for those who are reading this won't listen to me, so here are some tips.**

**If you want Drake or any hater to respect Justin or any other idol here are some tips, I'd advise you to follow:**

**1. ****Don't insult the person you are talking to. That is the last thing you want to do if you want to defend your idol and try to make people like him/her. Saying stuff like "you're just jealous" or "this and this hair cost more than your house" are one of them. That isn't even defending your idol; it's just straight up hating on the person who has a different opinion on your him/her.**

**2. ****Don't send death threats. Are you serious? You are going to send Drake Bell pictures of knives? Again, if you want to defend your idol, this is the incorrect way to do it as well. It will make the person hate him/her more and give your fan base, no offence, a bad name. Again, doing that isn't even defending, it's just straight up hating.**

**3. ****Don't shove the person down the hater's throat. It won't make the person suddenly, love the person, it will make him/her hate the person and it's fandom even more if you do that. **

**That's all I have today and good night.**


	3. Halloween Night

**New Girl**

**By: Michi**

**Don't own anything but the plot! I don't own _Me Aganist the Music Britney ft. Madonna either._**

**Ch. 3**

**I saw Drake's tweet again, and I would like to say it was about time Drake stood up for himself. It was actually hilarious and I thought it was well called for, after three freaking week of hatred. And Drake's a Directioner? That was something I didn't expect but I will check out their songs for him.**

**Oh, and if you have a twitter and know a girl name PlasticBieber please block and report her. We need to trend #Stopplasticbieber. She is an 11 year old girl, thinking she can go around saying he racist thoughts, she's homophobic, she has said people with cancer have no feelings and should die . And she lost her virginity? What has this world has become to? SMH. Anyway, on to the story.**

**(Drake's POV) **

It has been three weeks since Michi moved to San Diego from Florida and I am starting to know her better than any of the other girls I've dated. I have so much respect for her.

Mich (a new nickname I gave her, she doesn't mind though.) has helped so much with studying and doing homework, school has become simple and easier to understand. I've been actually getting better grades.

My mom was so happy with my improvement, she said, "I love this girl even more, I hope she will be my daughter-in-law someday." **(AN: She will be Mrs. Parker, she will be.) **

Mich is actually the only one living in the house, next door. She told me, her dad had died when she was just 15, due to old age but she is glad that he is in a better place, no longer suffering. And her mother has to be taken to a nursery home shortly after the movement, due to the fact she has the Alzheimer's disease. But Mich and I visit her every weekend and it seems like the only way to comfort Mich's mom was her daughter and her happiness. Going to nursing homes with Mich, was much better than going with Josh, by the way. And her older sister, who is 26, is living somewhere in North Carolina, with a whole new different family of her own. **(AN: My family is perfectly fine, alive and healthy, thank God, but I need something that fits the storyline. You will find out sooner or later.)**

Even though, Michi said she is totally capable of taking care of herself, my family is taking care of her anyway, which by the way, gotten along with her greatly.

She has been a part of me and Josh's situations. Like, a few days ago, when Josh accidently locked us in the freezer of the Premier, for three hours. Josh will never let it go because apparently, the way me and Mich's hugging position was a little too loving. And it didn't help the fact Mich's head was on my right shoulder, while mine was on top of hers. In our defense, Mich was very cold and all I wanted to do was make her warm. And I guess that involved having our arms wrapped around each other to give each other the body heat that we need.

And Megan's prank got more mild and less daily, since Michi is around to help her out with her problems, to actually talk to her, as well occasionally Mich helps her out with Meg's pranks but makes sure it doesn't give us pain or anything. I asked Michi once why she helps Megan with her pranks and she told me because it's kind of funny how Josh and I react. One time Mich convinced Megan to let me on with a prank. And Michi gave an idea to the both of us to throw out all the mayonnaise and replace it with vanilla pudding. We all did that and watched Josh reaction when he takes his first bite of his sandwich, he is trying to eat peacefully from the living room/kitchen indoor window. But we all couldn't help but laugh out loud at his, the hell did I just put in my mouth? Reaction. But he must've forgiven us quickly because he said "wait, until dad comes."

We all burst out laughing at Walter's face of disgust when he came down, trying the sandwich. I was rolling on floor laughing, Megan seems had tears of laughter in her eyes, Mich was clapping like a retarded seal and slapping her knees (adorable of her, I must say. No pun intended), and Josh was all screaming his head off in amusement. But when Walter gave us all a I-will-kill-you look and we all stopped and ran up the stairs like there was no tomorrow. So, yeah. We all have our sorts of craziness and love for each other.

Michi has spent some time with me and the band as well. She has been singing along with the music and helping me write some songs. She is now the first person to hear every new song I write by myself or we wrote together.

As for that dance competition Michi has with Mindy, she is doing pretty well that she could beat the best celebrity dancer out there such as Britney, Janet, Madonna, Beyoncé, etc. She always turns on her music dancing her little tush off, if she isn't working on schoolwork. Where was she when I needed someone to dance with on that show that I had to end up with Josh? I just can't help but see her incredible and gracious dance moves. She knows I watch her, I can tell by the smile that comes on her face when her eyes go to the window and she sees my face. She even let me see her dance right in front of my eyes that is if I ask her to. Only time she hates it when I see her dancing is when she catches me watching her dance in her underwear. She just gives me a stern look and closes the curtain. But can you blame me? She has a really lovely bod…I mean a wonderful dancer, if you ask me.

I also see her working on her Halloween costume. It looks like a Pepsi co-worker outfit, but I don't exactly know. I will see on Halloween night, I guess.

People at school and Josh's staff at the premier keeps teasing us by calling us "lovebirds" and other nonsense that Michi and I, constantly have to say no to. But I have caught Michi blushing at that statement one time. Doesn't mean I am innocent myself, I would blush every time we say the thing over and over again.

I bet you all are wondering why Michi and I haven't gotten together yet if her and I acts like lovebirds, right? It's because I am still shy and worried if I asked Mich out that she would reject me and it would ruin our friendship completely. I don't really know if she feels the same way. Even if people keep telling me she does. I want to hear it from her mouth not someone else.

I mean imagine that embarrassing moment when you go up to the person you really like by going up to them "Hey, I heard you like me, is that true?" And if she said no, what a laugh everyone will have of me. I can't risk that. That's why I will leave it all to Michi to do that. But sad thing, I truly loves this girl.

The way her eyes sparkles when she is happy. The way she looks into my eyes, is just special. The way she laughs is magic to my ears. She sings amazingly as well (she sings a lot when she dances). The way she says my name makes me happy. It's all so real and close to me that I can hardly believe such a blessing like Michi came into my life, when I know from my past I don't deserve it. I appreciate Michi for being a happy-go-lucky person even after I heard about her dark child hood, how she was bullied, and treated by other kids. And even with her parents' situation is just sad. It makes me wonder how she manages to smile every morning when I see her. But I don't try to question it, since her smile warms my heart.

Michi is smarter than Mindy but I guess she does it in a nicer and less stuck up way. And she doesn't use big vocabulary to make herself look better than everyone else.

As for Josh, much to Mindy's distressed, moved on to a girl name Melissa Lingafelt, who is way nicer and prettier than Mindy. **(AN: Any Drake Bell fan would know what Melissa looks like already, but in case you don't)** She is tall, has brown hair, brown eyes, kind of tan, have a body of a model. But Michi is so much prettier than her, or any other girls on this planet.

It was the night of the Halloween Party and I arrived here looking like a vampire in black, white and red. My perfectly white fangs would be perfect for a specific girl's neck, but I won't do it since she's not my girlfriend, yet. She told me she will meet me here so I wouldn't have to worry to pick her up.

I was drinking a soda that they didn't spike up, yet when the doorbell rang. Since I was close I opened it. There she was. In a blue Pepsi-Cola factory jumpsuit. Her hair stuffed inside the white cap with the Pepsi symbol. And white sneakers.

"Hey Michi." I said.

"Hi Drake, I love your Halloween costume. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you look like a real one from afar." Michi said.

"Thanks, I'd say you look like a real Pepsi-Cola worker if I didn't know any better." I said. I notice a red top stick out of her purse that looks like a Vodka bottle.

"I thought you didn't drink?" I questioned.

Michi lined her mouth up to my ear. Her warm breathe tickling my extra make up white flesh. "It's not really Vodka. I poured out the Vodka, cleaned it and put water in it. I brought it here to see how many people will fall for it."

I laughed at her evil plan. She is a genius.

Michi went to the dance floor which is where the DJ was located next to the stairs. There we spotted Mindy in a ballerina outfit.

"Nice costume. And when I mean nice I mean shitty." Mindy said in Michi's face.

"Yeah? Well, you haven't seen anything yet." Michi said as she zipped down her Pepsi co-worker costume letting it drop to the floor. Now she is dressed in white tank top with red straps which reveals her stomach. Blue overalls with red suspenders. She took off the hat and tossed it to the side, revealing curling black with brown highlights hair.

"Still proving my point of you being a slut, I see?" Mindy stated.

"Ohh." The crowd around us said.

"Bitch please, I am a virgin and I am proud of it. Just because I am friends with Drake and dressed like this for the dance off and Halloween does not make me a slut. You think you're the shit when really you are just some ordinary kid." Michi retorted.

The crowd cheered at Michi's response.

"All right show me what you've got." Michi said. She crossed her arms over her chest. Did I ever mention they were big? No, um well this is awkward. Back to the real world, I see some kind of smirk in Mich's pretty brown eyes.

Mindy just started to do some ballet moves. Twirling, being in these girly position and stuff.

"This is a joke." Michi said as she left to go to the DJ.

She whispered something, I guess a request, in his ear.

He nodded with a smile.

Michi walked back down to my side.

"Now, let's give it up for some real dancing." Michi stated.

Me Against the Music by Britney Spears ft. Madonna. How do I know? Well, Mich has been playing that song often.

_All my people in the crowd__  
Grab a partner take it down!_

It's me against the music  
Uh uh  
It's just me  
and me  
Yeah  
C'mon  
Hey Britney?  
Are you ready?  
Uh uh, are you?

_No one cares__  
its whippin'my hair, it's pullin' my waist_

Mich started to put her right leg out dong a 360 spin, purposely fell to the floor, hop up, whip her hair, wiggle her hips.

_To hell with stares__  
the sweat is drippin' all over my face_

Mich put her hands on her eyes and drags them down to represent the sweat is dripping all over my face. That's how the rest of it went, with Mich kicking, moving her arms, spinning around, doing the powers slide, guitar duck walking thing (I don't know how you call it.), flips, jumps, leaps, and more.

_No one's there__  
I'm the only one dancin' up in this place  
Tonight I'm here  
Feel the beat of the drum, gotta keep it that bass_

I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music  
It's like a competition, me against the beat  
I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone  
If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm  
Tryin' to hit it chic-a-tah  
In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on  
Hey, hey, hey

[CHORUS]

All my people on the floor  
Let me see you dance  
Let me see ya  
All my people wantin' more  
Let me see you dance  
I wanna see ya  
All my people round and round  
Let me see you dance  
Let me see ya  
All my people in the crowd  
Let me see you dance  
I wanna see ya  
So how would you like a friendly competition  
Let's take on the song  
It's you and me baby, we're the music  
Time to party all night long

We're almost there  
I'm feelin' it bad and I can't explain  
My soul is bare  
My hips are movin' at a rapid pace  
Baby feel it burn  
From the tip of my toes, runnin' through my veins  
And now it's your turn  
Let me see what you got, don't hesitate

I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music  
It's like a competition, me against the beat  
I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone  
If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm  
Tryin' to hit it chic-a-tah  
In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on  
Hey, hey, hey

[CHORUS - as before]

Get on the floor, baby lose control  
Just work your body and let it go  
If you wanna party, just grab somebody  
Hey Britney  
We can dance all night long

Michi got to the DJ at the point and grabbed the mic and sang.

_Hey Mindy, you say you think you are better than all of us?__  
Come over here I got somethin' to show ya  
Smart lady, I'd rather see you bare your soul  
If you think you're so hot, better show me what you got  
All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance  
C'mon Mindy learn to dance, watch you take it down_

Get on the floor, baby lose control  
Just work your body and let it go  
If you wanna party, just grab somebody  
Hey Britney  
We can dance all night long

[CHORUS - as before]

All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance  
C'mon Britney take it down, make the music dance  
All my people round and round, party all night long  
C'mon Britney lose control, watch you take it down

Mich stopped dancing and smirked when the music stopped. Mindy just stared at her in amazement. It made me smirk that Michi outdone the Crenshaw with something Mindy honestly, can't compete.

She walked up to Mindy and said "You think you're better but next time know your place in some things."

Michi walked back to me.

"Awesome!" I said.

"Thank you." Michi said. She took out the water filled vodka bottle and pulled the top off.

I gave her a questioning look.

"The dancing got me a little thirsty." Michi said before drinking the water.

"Whoa, don't drink that much, you'll pass out." Some random guy disguised as a Zombie came up to us.

Michi just giggled still having half of water left. The bottle left her mouth.

"I didn't know you were an alcoholic." Zombie boy stated, I recognize that voice.

Mich just laughed. '"That's cause I'm not. I'm actually drinking water."

"What? In a vodka bottle? Haha. That's like the best prank ever!" Zombie boy stated.

"Yup. What's your name?" Michi asked.

"Can't believe you've spent almost a month here and you still don't recognize me. It's me, Backhouse Mike." The said guy stated.

"Backhouse!" We both exclaimed.

"Yup, in the flesh." Mike said.

"You've disguised yourself real good." I said.

"You too mate."

"Uh can you hold this for me? I have to go to the bathroom." Michi said giving me her water filled Vodka bottle.

Long after Mich left, Backhouse said "I see you are spending a lot of time with her. I think it's about time you got of the player mode and into something more real. Real girls not sluts."

"Huh? You think I like her more than a friend?" I said, I chuckled nervously avoiding eye contact.

"It's obvious, man." Backhouse said.

"Whatever." Drake said rolling my eyes.

"Drake." Backhouse said with look that says to confess.

"Alright! Alright! I like her. Well, I love her. The way she smiles. The way laughs, the way she sings, the way she talks. The ways he says my name. The way she dances." I confessed.

"So why don't you tell her?" Backhouse ask.

I told him the reason why I never told her I like her. Backhouse nodded in understanding every word I said.

"Well good luck, man." Backhouse said, patting my back, and left.

Michi came back and took back the vodka bottle. "Thanks." She said with a grateful smile.

"You're welcome." I said.

"So, where are the candies?" Michi asked.

I laughed and we all went to the candy table and got a bag full of candy. That's how it went for the night. Mindy came up to us and apologizes for being such a jerk to us. She offered to be our friend but Michi and I said "we'll think about it." We all joked around, drink, ate candy, and talked for the rest of the night.

Michi somehow fell asleep on my shoulder so, I had to drive her home. Luckily, Mich walked all the way here so I don't have to worry about her car staying out for the rest of the night. Since I don't have the keys to her house I took her to my house and had her sleep in my bed, while I took the couch. Josh came in and gave me a questioning look.

"She fell asleep at the party. I don't have a key to her house, so she is staying here for the rest of the night." I explained. Josh nodded in agreement. I left Michi in Josh's eyes.

I came back find out that Josh was as well asleep.

I turned off the light, went to the couch, prayed to God of how thankful I am for this wonderful day and hope I am alive for the next day, and went to sleep.


	4. Finally!

**New Girl**

**By: Michi**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot!**

**Ch. 4- The moment we've all been waiting for.**

It was Michi's birthday and currently Michi, my band and I were in my garage and we're playing a song that I am covering for my favorite band of all time; The Beatles. I am playing the song Michelle(Yes, I am using her real name. It is the song title and despite of what she wants to be called, Michelle is her name.).

I am interested with a girl that is literally next door to me with curly, black hair, and big brown eyes. She had a little hair cut so now she has bangs covering her forehead. She is currently wearing a red, mini dress with a little ruffle on the top. She is also wearing black ankle boots, since we are in November. As well gold earrings, gold heart locket bracelet, and with a matching gold hearted locket on her neck. She's currently sitting on top of an empty carbon box being an audience listening to the music. I am doing this as one of her birthday presents to her and I am tired of waiting so I am going to confess this time. I am giving her the ultimate hint of all time.

I started playing the guitar and sang:

_Michelle, ma belle__  
These are words that go together well  
My Michelle  
Michelle, ma belle  
Sont les mots qui vont tres bien ensemble (Are words that go very well together)  
Tres bien ensemble (very well together)  
I love you, I love you, I love you  
That's all I want to say  
Until I find a way  
I will say the only words I know that you'll understand_

_Michelle, ma belle_  
_Sont les mots qui vont tres bien ensemble (Are the words that go very well together)_  
_Tres bien ensemble (very well together)_  
_I need to, I need to, I need to_  
_I need to make you see_  
_Oh, what you mean to me_  
_Until I do, I'm hoping you will know what I mean_  
_I love you..._

_I want you, I want you, I want you_  
_I think you know by now_  
_I'll get to you somehow_  
_Until I do, I'm telling you so you'll understand_  
_Michelle, ma belle_  
_Sont les mots qui vont tres bien ensemble(are the world that go very well together)_  
_Tres bien ensemble (very well)_  
_And I will say the only words I know that you'll understand_  
_My Michelle_

Michi clapped at the end of the song. As the band were starting to pack up, she came up to me and asked "You love me?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I have loved you since I first laid my eyes on yo.." I was caught off by something I've always wanted to happen for the past month or so… she kissed me. Michi Martinez finally kissed me! I hope it was not another dream of mine. Cause if it was then that would be messed up. I kissed her back. It was a short but passionate kiss. Her lips were soft and tasted like cotton candy lip gloss. We had to end it due to the lack of oxygen.

"Good, cause I love you too." Michi said.

"Really? Since when?" I asked her.

"Since I first laid my eyes on you. I can't be blame for the fact that you are a really cute guy. And you made my first day special. You were really a nice guy to me." Michi said leaning in to kiss me again.

"It's really no big deal. I really do love you and I am glad I got a chance to talk to you before anyone else did. I am glad I got to know you unlike any of the other girls I 'dated'. And you're not bothered by the fact that I was a womanizer?" I asked.

"No, I mean of course you would be dating girls before me. Of course you've over done it a little. But it was in the past. And you don't live there anymore, you live in the present." Michi said wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I am glad you think that way. Oh and I have another present for you." I said handing a small, square box wrapped in orange gift wrap and Pink (never thought I had to use that color again in my life, after one of Megan's bet rule, but I found a way, I found a way)**(AN: XD. Sorry I had to.) ** bow on top. She took it, carefully unwrapping it, opening the box staring at a pink crystalized heart inside of silver ring. Michi gasped in happiness.

"Oh my, Drake, this is so beautiful. I love it. It's so pinkilious." Michi exclaimed in happiness.

"Anything for you. I thought it might be a good birthday present, in case we would start dating at this point. Are we going to be dating?" I asked.

"Yeah, why not? I mean I love you, you love me. Isn't it supposed to be that simple?" Michi asked.

"I guess so." I said.

"I have another surprise for you." I said.

"Really? What is it?" Michi asked.

"It's upstairs." I said chuckling a little. I covered her eyes with my hands and tried to lead her up the stairs.

"I love how you searched up a good song with my real name." Michi stated as we're going up the steps.

"Well, I wanted to impress you. I thought even though I didn't write the song, that it will still be meaningful if it Michelle instead of Michi being used in the songs I looked up for. I love you and I wanted to impress you is that so bad?" I asked.

"Nope. Cause it made me ecstatic."Michi said.

"Um, it was a rhetorical question. I knew how much you loved it. I can see it through those wonderful eyes of yours." I said.

Michi just giggled adorably.

We made it to the living room. It's dark. Good, that means everyone and everything is in its place. I lead Mich to the dining table in the living room. I uncovered her eyes and the moment I do, I turned on the lights everyone jumped out from behind their hiding spot, yelling "Surprise!" scaring the crap out of Michi. And by everyone I mean my family, Craig, Eric, my band, and Crazy Steve.

"Oh my gosh! A surprise party? For me? You shouldn't have!" Michi exclaimed.

"And yet we did. And that was part three of my birthday gift to you." I said.

"Oh my Drake, this is the best thing anyone has ever done to me. Thank you." Michi said kissing and hugging me.

"Anything for you, babe." I said holding her tight in my arms. Michi turned around in my arm, facing the crowd.

"Alright, where should we start with?" Michi asked.

"Birthday cake." I said, "Everyone ate already. Pizza and other junk food already."

"Oh, okay." Michi said.

My mom then came out with a huge chocolate cake with the number 18 candle on top. I pulled up a chair for Michi to sit. She looked up at me with eyes and a smile full of gratitude. We all sang happy birthday to her.

"Make a wish." I said.

"My wish already came true today." Michi said. I leaned in and kissed her those perfect lips, I can now have access to. The kiss is sweeter than any of the other girls I've kissed in the past.

"Are you guys dating now?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, why?" Michi answered.

"Cash it up." Josh said.

Everyone groan and gave Josh a handful of cash.

"What's up with the cash?" I asked.

"Josh bet us 20 dollars that you guys would get together before graduation." Megan explained.

I growled and was about to attack Josh for doing such a thing to me and Michi, when the said girl hold me back, "Hey, don't fight him. It's my birthday, and the one rule I hope we can all follow is be nice and live in peace for one day. Besides, we can kill Josh tomorrow. Together."

I calmed down at those words and smile she gave me.

Michi then blew out the candles and the party began. We all were eating cake, dancing along to music, had a dance contest (Michi actually beat Josh in the contest, which it's hard to believe because no one could actually beat Josh before. So this is a first.). We had a karaoke contest (I won.), we opened present and by the time it was at least 11 pm everyone left to go home or upstairs to their own bedroom. Michi and I are still here, in the living room, cleaning up the mess from the party. All was quiet until…

"Thank you." Michi said.

"It really wasn't a problem. Anything for the girl, I love." I said.

Michi walked up to me with a sly smile on her face. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

We have finished up. The living room does look neat and clean despite the garbage bag in the corner that I have to take out soon, but otherwise, it doesn't look so bad. Which means I have the perfect time to make out with Mich. The innocent kiss went to the next level as I slid my tongue out licking her reglossed lips. I licked all the cotton candy flavored lip gloss off her lips before Michi opened her mouth and let me inside. Our tongue met and battle for domain. It was a draw and we have explored in each other's mouth. She tasted like minty fresh because of the gum she has put in her mouth earlier after eating and drinking the cake and soda.

We were going to continue doing this until Michi said she had to go home. I walked her to the door with her presents in a bag. I kissed her good night and shut the door as she walked away with her presents in hand.

I smiled, gone upstairs, got ready for bed, and went to sleep.

**Later that night…JK. Later that night part won't happen anytime soon. So yeah Michi and Drake are finally together but it is just the beginning. Throughout this story you will see the progress and growth in their relationship. And can't we say Drake is being too cute in this chapter? LOL. Sorry, if it is starting to suck. I am trying my best to make this story better. This story just needs to progress more with only four chapter(for now.) **

**Until next week, see you later.**


	5. Merry Christmas Drake and Michi

**New Girl**

**By: Michi**

**Don't own anything but the plot!**

**Ch.5 **

It's almost been a month since Michi and I started dating. Everything surprisingly, has been going well. We've been dating at the mall, movie, each other houses, and if we really wanted to be out and be alone we'd go to a hill with a big tree on top of it, a bench to the side and a pond nearby it making it the perfect scene for Michi and I to be around to hang out alone, since people don't really go on that part of the park, we called it Our Hill.

Michi is the best girl I have ever seen in my life. She is actually the rarest girl in my life. She is the most beautiful, kindest, hilarious, intelligent, silly, crazy, and weird, she is a fun person to be around; she has the most amazing singing voice, best dance move. I love her to death. She never fails to make me happy. In fact she always cheers me up when I am down. Not that I have been down lately ever since she arrived in my life. She is perfect to me. She is better than gold, music, or anything I have ever cared for in my life. I know it has been a month but it felt as if I knew her for an entire life time. In my opinion, Michi stands out from the rest, because of her stunning beauty, and the way she talks, walks, sings, and moves tells me she's really an angelic being from heaven. And even if we somehow break up, I will still love her, nothing can replace her because she is the one I want. But hopefully that will never happen, and that I will be with her forever.

It is Christmas Eve, which means all of the beautiful Christmas decorations were up all around the house in neat order. The family is just going to celebrate Christmas alone with Michi, Melissa, and Freddie (I still don't trust that kid.) . I am putting the mistletoe above the doorhinge, so after we open up our presents me and Michi can go up to my room, she will see this and we will kiss.

I just finished putting the mistletoe up, when Josh happens to walk through the door. He stopped since I was in the way looked at the mistletoe and back at me in question.

"No!" I said knowing what he might be thinking as I stepped aside letting him come in.

Josh gave me a playfully pouty face.

"It's for Mich." I explained heading in to the room.

"Man, you have been with that girl a lot lately. I am surprised on how long it has been lasting." Josh said.

"I know. It's wonderful. I really hope I'm going to be with her forever." I said.

"It's been a month, how can you make sure of that?" Josh said.

"Well, I won't break up with her. But I will let everything come naturally on its own." I said.

"Okay. I am happy that she makes you happy but we barely hang out with each other anymore ever since I dated Melissa and you dated Michi. I feel like I was losing my best friend." Josh said.

I try to look back in time to protest this but realize that he's right. Ever since Michi and I started dating and Josh got a new girlfriend, we never hang out like we used to. On note, we would hang out with our girlfriends every single day without a second thought. In a way I have replace Josh with a girl that I knew for only a couple of month. As he replaced me.

I sighed and said "I'm sorry Josh. Tell you what we will be hanging out together tomorrow. Just the two of us."

"Me too. What about our beloved girlfriends?" Josh asked.

"They'll have to understand that nothing can come between our brotherhood." I said.

"Hug me brotha?" Josh said with his arm stretched out.

I hugged him and he said, "thank you, Drake."

"You're welcome." I said pulling away.

The doorbell ring and I run downstairs to get it. I open the door to see Michi and Melissa together chatting. Michi looking beautiful in a long sleeve, large V-neck that goes past her chest, red sweater over a black undershirt, Santa hat, black skinny jeans, and black boots. Melissa was in a black dress that reached her knee, under a red blouse which she tied up and ankle boots. They both look like beautiful young ladies but we all know which look I love the best.

Michi stopped talking to Melissa, walked up to me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Well, hello handsome." Michi said leaning in, tilting her head a little to kiss me.

I broke the kiss saying, "Hello beautiful." Kissing her again. We got lost in the moments until Melissa coughed making us break the kiss.

"Oh Melissa, Josh is up stairs if you need him." I said.

"Thank you, Drake." Melissa said going up stairs.

"Come on." I said, taking Michi's hand leading her to the couch.

We sat down together, while I am playing with her small hands that are in mine. "I got a present for you. Want to open it now or when its present time?" I asked.

"When its present time, I like to keep it as a surprise a little bit longer. Wow, Your house looks so beautiful." Michi said, astonished.

"You're beautiful." I said with a small chuckled.

"No, you're more beautiful." She said leaning in closer.

"No, you're more beautiful, and that's final." I said, kissing her.

She broke a way and smiled. "What do you want to do?" I asked her.

"Let's watch a movie." She suggested.

"Which one?" I asked.

"I've always like the Santa Clause movie from Disney." She asked.

"Glad, you love it too." I said.

I put on the movie but we were barely paying attention to it. We were talking, laughing, joking and playing around the whole that we barely noticed that the movie was over.

The doorbell rings, I got up to get the door. Megan came downstairs and told me to sit down.

No problem. More time to concentrate and be with Michi. I got back to couch knowing who was at the door and continue to talk to Mich.

"So what do you think my present would be?" I said, touching Michi knee but she wasn't bothered by it.

"I honestly don't care because you are my gift from above. The gift that was missing from the last late 17 and early 18 of my life." She said coming on to my lap.

"You too. Where have you been when I needed you the most in my life?" I said , chuckling a little, my forehead touching her's, lacing our fingers together. She just simply smiled at me.

"I have something to show you, upstairs." I told her.

"Okay." Michi said as she got herself off of me, still holding my hand.

I led her to the door of my room. I knocked on it to make sure it was safe. Josh opened the door with a joyful smile on his face. He led Melissa downstairs to the living room. I put a tighter grasp on Mich's hand and led her a little bit into the room. She looked at me in confusion. I pointed up. She looked where my fingers were point at and smiled.

"A mistletoe? How romantic." Michi said.

"Yes and it is just for you and me." I said.

"Aww, but Drake we always kiss and we don't need a leaf to do it." Michi said saying it as if it was not a big deal.

I made a puppy dog face at her in a playful manners. She chuckled and said in seductive tone, "But I love it. Kiss me, my little Drakester."

"Merry Christmas, My Shell." I said, kissing her. She broke the kiss.

"My Shell?" She asked.

"Yeah, well since your name is Michelle and that you are mine; I thought of a wonderful pet name for you is My Shell. As in the most beautiful and rarest girl anyone will ever find. And I am glad that for now you are mine." I said.

She smiled and kissed me. "I love you, too." She said.

Golden prize right there her graceful beauty and the three best words I love the most coming out of her.

"Oh, honey, you seem a little tense….Let me give you a massage." I said, as we broke our kiss for damn oxygen, as we walked over to the couch.

"Um…okay." She said in an unsure way.

"Just relax everything will be okay." I said as I started rubbing her back as we sat down.

"I appreciate you pampering me all these time we have been dating and all but why do it?" Michi asked.

"Because I love you and I actually do want to." I said.

"I'm glad I get to spend Christmas Eve with someone. It's been too lonely in the house if you're not there." Michi said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, if my mother were in present in the household it would be different but since she's not it's been a little too lonely. I always like to have company with me because I just like people." Michi said frowning a little.

That's why she would want me to stay with her longer than usual most of the time. Because her mother is not present with her as much as she used to, Michi would want me to stay with her for the night sometimes, because well she is lonely.

"Well, if you ever need to talk or anything you can always come to me." I said.

"I know. I am lucky to have such a great guy like you." Michi said looking up at me with a small smile.

"Oh, come on. I am not that great." I said with a chuckle.

"Why don't you think that?" She said arching a perfectly plucked eye brow.

"I'm just not that great as you think I am." I muttered under my breath.

"But why is the question. Why do you think like that?" Michi asked.

I sighed and admitted that I still feel like I had no direction in life. That after high school, where will I actually go? Sure, my band have gigs and a record deal at Spin City record but how will that work out later on, is the question?

She explained to me that there is some time to figure it all out. That she has seen me pull myself together in less than a month and is sure my future still has a chance to survive successfully. That I can think about everything and choose whether I want to go to college or not. But in the end it is my life and my decisions and that she would love me no matter what and bet that my family is the same. But all it matters in my life is me.

"You are the thin, well, person that matters to be in my life and I am so ecstatic that you get to be a part of it." I said.

"Oh, come on I'm not that special." Michi said.

"Why don't you think that? You are pretty special to me." I asked.

"Think about it I am just another average teenage kid. Sure, there were lots of good fortunate in my life but I'm not special just average." Michi said with a shrug.

"That's how I feel as well even though people have thought of me as a conceited jerk. But no one really saw me more than this guy who failed all his classes, dates all the girls, doesn't care about anyone else but himself, girls, and guitar. In reality, I'm just this completely average kid is smarter than everyone else thinks, does what he does with a passion, and is just looking for a girl to love. The way, I did it was completely incorrect but hey, I was young and stupid back then. I still am but I am trying to be better in life." I said.

I don't know why or how but confessing to Michi about my problems seems to be easy. She never judged or made comments (maybe advice or comforting words but that's it) she just sits there and listen to my problems or just anything that I have to say, in general. It seems like she understands what I'm going through.

She leaned in and hugged me rubbing my back. I return the warm, loving hug. She pulled back a little kissing my temple. I made a small smile.

"I am sorry you feel that way." She said.

"It's cool." I said smiling, hoping it would make it better.

"It's not cool. You may not be perfect but you are truly a wonderful man. You may not have the best grades but it's a whatever it may effect on getting a real job but you don't really have to worry about it now. But really. You're not an uneducated, conceited jerk. You are a smart, kind, loving man-yo-be. You're just a boy now trying to find his place in this world and that's normal. Because I am doing the same as well. " Michi said with a shrug.

"Thanks. That made me feel a lot better." I said.

"In conclusion, in each other eyes we're both awesome. No competition cause no one is better than the other. We're equal and I plan to keep it that way." Michi said.

"Me too." I said.

I hugged her, which made her fall backwards. I tried to kiss her lips but her head jerk to the side making me kiss her neck instead. I bit, nibbled, sucked licked and kissed at the warm flesh. I made my mark on her indicating the Michelle Martinez was indeed mine. She moaned a little and exposed a little more of her skin, which I happily did the same treatment to the other side and further down. I have been giving the same mark on her neck often. She seems to love it otherwise, I would have stopped if she had complained about it. Michi sat up and smiled at me, as always.

Michi is like me most of the time. She loves to be relaxed and smile. I have barely seen her mad or sad except the time when Mindy came over and ruined her first day in town but that was for like 20 minutes. So really, I would describe Michi's character as a happy-go-lucky, kind hearted, shy though once you get to know her she's outgoing, spirited kind of girl.

"Drake and Michi. Dinner time." My mom called from down stairs.

"Thanks." I said over my shoulder, "Come on, let's go eat." To Michi. She nodded and took my hand so I can lead the way.

We made it to the dinner table with comfortable silence. I pulled out a seat for Michi to sit on. I was sitting on the other side of the table from her. There was eggnog, turkey, rice, salad, cookies in a wrapper for later. My sister with her boyfriend and half-brother with his girlfriend comes to the table grabbing plates, cups and silverware for themselves. My mom and step-dad came into view as well. My mom made a signal for all of us to stand.

"Um, during holidays like Christmas, Valentine Days, Good Friday, Easter, and all those other good holidays, we would pray to the Lord, our God, for the wonderful things he has given us, and ask him for help in the future. So please hold the hand of the two people besides you as we say the Our Father, Hail Mary, and Glory to be." My mom said.

After prayer was over, we started to eat, after dinner we sang Christmas carols and now we are opening presents.

I got some video games, guitar strings, CDs I've been wanting for a while, clothes, DVDs, a Rolex watch.

I gave mom a pearl necklace, I gave Megan a black, heavy metal band t-shirt (she just glared at me when she opened it.), Josh a magic tricks box, Walter a new tie for work, Freddie a box of condoms (if he dates Megan and something happens, at least he can thank me for keeping both of them safe.), Melissa a bracelet and now it was time for Michi, who has been completely silent for the rest of the night except some giggles when she saw what I gave to the young teenagers, to open her present.

"Go ahead, honey. See what's inside." I said handing her a white box with holes on it.

Michi just starred at it with an eyebrow raise as she slowly opens the box. She looked inside the box and gasp. Inside contains a small, white, Maltese puppy. She pulls it out of the box as the puppy made a barked in my girlfriend's arm.

"Awww, Drake. Who is the cute little creature that you literally didn't have to give to me?" Michi asked as she played with the small puppy's paws.

"His name is Cuddles. I got him because I did realize how lonely you were in your house. I went out and bought him for you. That even though I live next door and stay often for the night at your place, I want you to have him so you wouldn't have to be really lonely over there." I said petting Cuddles.

"Drake this is so sweet and everything but I can't take this from you. He was probably worth a lot and I can't take advantage of you like that. It's your puppy not mine." Michi said handing Cuddles to me.

"No. I want you to have this dog. I didn't buy it for me I bought it for you." I said handing Cuddles back to her. He's whimpering at the moment. "Look, he's saying "take me, Michi. Take me home with you; let me play with you, take care of me as I will take care of you, love me as I love you." I said in a small child-like voice, imitating the dog's thought, who is whimpering even at the moment, both of us looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

Michi look at us back and forth before groaning at our success in us tempting her to give into cuteness. "Fine, but can you please help me out with Cuddles?" Michi said, looking at me.

"Of course. And let us say, he's our puppy." I said, handing the dog back to my girlfriend.

"You know one day those puppy dog eyes won't work on me, right?" Michi asked.

"Yeah, I know." I said. In reality, I doubt it. She's just saying it to sound tough. I kissed her.

"You know we're still here, right?" I heard Megan speak, making me break the kiss and turn around to look at my younger sister, who has a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, I know. Are you saying I can't show my own girlfriend love and affection in front of my own family who found themselves mates as well?" I asked her, challenging her with my brown determined filled eyes.

"No just saying, if it goes down to even more than a kiss then get a room." Megan said, firmly.

"We won't do that." Michi said, while rolling her eyes at her.

"Alright, well I have to leave. See you in the morning, Megs. Thank you for the Christmas celebration guys. And thank you for the presents, I love most of them." Freddie said, heading out the door with all of his presents.

"Bye! Call me maybe!" Megan shouted. Freddie just smiled at her and left.

"I suppose I should get going too. I will see you at school?" Melissa said to Josh.

"Sure. Merry Christmas, Mel." Josh said kissing her good bye at the door. She smiled and left.

Josh then headed up stairs saying good night to our parents, who got up going up to their room saying good night to the both of us, as well.

That leaves Michi, Cuddles, and me in the living room sitting next to the Christmas tree. Michi and I were playing with the dog, talking and joking with each other. Michi then got up with the puppy in her arms, kissed me good night, said 'Merry Christmas, little Drakester', and walked out of here to the house next door.

I smiled turned off all the lights and went to bed. One of the best Christmas days in my life and it's all because of a girl that I know truly love and care for. That's something I'd like to call special. How about you? What's the best Christmas that you ever had? Anyway, Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night.

**It's Michi Bitch!**

**I am back better than ever and I am glad I have this chapter done tonight. May I have some cheers please? No? Okay, a couple announcement.**

- **Drake Parker in this story has a record deal with Spin City Records and has released his first album, Telegraph. Telegraph is a real cd off of Drake Bell and if you guys want the track lists to listen to the deep meaningful album, please feel free to inbox anytime you like.**

- **Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while. It's just I have started high school and with the homework they give us there was really no time to finish this chapter until now and it will get harder so forgive me for not posting anything in a while.**

**Alright, ladies and gentlemen have a good night. Bye ;)**


	6. A Fantastic Morning

**I own nothing but the plot**

**Ch. 6**

I woke up in my room with the sun shining on my face, on a Thursday morning in the middle of February 2008. I look to my right to a see a Goddess sleeping on the other side of the bed withthe lovely sunshine on her face.

It's been three months since Mich and I became boyfriend and girlfriend. I couldn't be more happier with how well its been going. Usually, most of my relationships lasts less than a week or day. But I can't do that to Mich because she is too important to break. She only stayed here last night because we were studying and fooling around since last night.

I sighed happily at the sight of my girlfriend. I crawled to the window opening the blinds, welcoming the light even more from the outside world in. I, then turn around and I crawled on top of her and sat on her stomach. I just sit there to witness her waking up. I kissed her sweet lips causing her to stir awake. Finally, she's slowly, opening her warm, loving dark chocolate eyes and smiled at me.

She yawned, stretched and sat up in bed with me still on her.

She giggled, before saying, "Well, good morning my little Prince Charming."

"Good morning my Sleeping Beauty." I said as I kissed her again, "Did you sleep okay, last night?" I asked.

She nodded her head in response. "You?" she asked.

"Yup." I answered.

We sit there in silence, until I said, "Listen, my family and I talked about it last night and we hate seeing you alone in that house. We want you live in this house until you want to leave after graduation." I said. Actually, I asked my parents if Michi moved in with us. Not only do I hate it seeing her alone in that house but I also want her living under the same roof as me. It took so arguing here and there until my mom and Walter agreed to have Michi move in with us. As long as we're mature and responsible about it.

"But I'm doing fine on my own. And I have Cuddles living with me." Michi tried to protest.

"I know but you're still so young and need to look after you." I said.

"Young? I'm 18. I am old enough to be on my and I can take care of myself. Plus, I don't want to be a burden to you guys." Michi said.

"You won't be. Let us take care of you." I said. In my mind, I am actually saying, "Let ME take care of you, Michi!"

"You guys already did so much for me." Michi argued.

"Well, just think about it, okay?" I said. Sometimes her stubbornness can get a little aggravating, but I still love her anyway.

Michi nodded her head in response. I can tell she's there's some kind of debate going on in her head.

"Okay," She said, "I will move in with you guys. But where am I going to sleep?" She asked.

"Easy, the same room and bed you've been sleeping on ever since your first sleepover here with me." I said.

"Oh no, Drake. I can't sleep in your bed. I don't want to take up your space." Michi said.

"Why not? We've been sleeping in each others bed lots of time and you were never a bother to me. I just like the fact of you sleeping next to me. In my arms." I said.

"True, you have been holding me tight as if I was some sort of teddy bear every time we're in the same bed. And I love hearing you snore peacefully at night. Oh, and your warm breath on my skin is awesome." Michi said.

"So, what's the problem, Michi? Just sleep with me, like we have any other time. I would love that." I said.

"Would your parents like that idea?" Michi said.

"As long as we're mature and responsible about it, they're cool with it." I said.

"Alright, then. I will sleep with you until further notice." Michi said.

"Yay!" I said, kissing her lips, entwining my fingers with her hand.

"Don't we have school to go to?" Michi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not until 8. Don't worry we'll get there on time." I said.

She smiled at me and look away to grab my guitar. I watched her as she tuned the guitar and play a tune.

I stared at her and listened as she sang:

_"I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_  
_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_  
_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_  
_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_I came across a fallen tree_  
_I felt the branches of it looking at me_  
_Is this the place we used to love?_  
_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_  
_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_  
_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_  
_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_  
_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_  
_This could be the end of everything_  
_So why don't we go_  
_Somewhere only we know?_  
_Somewhere only we know?_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_  
_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_  
_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_  
_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_  
_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_  
_This could be the end of everything_  
_So why don't we go?_  
_So why don't we go?_

_Ah-ah-ah_  
_Ah-ah-ah_

_This could be the end of everything_  
_So why don't we go_  
_Somewhere only we know?_  
_Somewhere only we know?_  
_Somewhere only we know?"_

I clapped at her excellent performance when she finished.

"That was beautiful, sweetheart." I said.

"Thank you, thank you very much." Michi said in her fail attempt of imitating Elvis Presley.

"You're welcome, pumpkin." I said, as I chuckled at her imitation.

"I hate to break it to you but we need to get ready for school." I said, as I got off of her.

"Do we have to go? We're eighteen for crying out loud. We don't legally have to go to school, you know?" Michi ranted.

"I know how you feel but we have to anyway because first of all, we're seniors in high school not seniors citizen and second of all, unfortunately the rules in this house is unless you are sick, you must go to school." I said.

Michi rolled her eyes and groaned as she stood up and stretched. I took her hand as she jumped off the loft.

"Now was getting out of bed so bad?" I said.

Michi just sighed and rolled her eyes but never respond to my question with words.

"Um Drake, what am I going to wear?" Michi asked.

"Can't you wear the clothes you wore before I gave you my pajamas?" I asked.

"I am not a fan of repeating outfits." Michi answered.

"Alright then, what is your clothes size?" I asked.

"Small, why?" Michi asked.

"I am going to see if you can borrow Megan's clothes for the day. " I said.

"Okay." Michi said.

I nodded and walked out of my room towards Megan's bedroom. I really am not scared of her anymore since she decided to be nicer to Josh and I. I knocked on my little sister's and wait for it to open.

Megan finally opened the door, "What's up, boob?" She said.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, figuring she will never stopped calling me that.

"I need a huge favor." I said.

"Which is?" Megan asked.

"Michi stayed over last night because we were studying and goofing around until twelve in the morning and I came here to ask you if she can borrow some of your clothes for school." I said.

"Sure, she can borrow anything from my closet. I love that girl." Megan answered, happily.

"Thank you, Megan." I said hugging her.

"Anytime." Megan said, returning the embrace.

I broke the hug and ran back to my room to get my girlfriend.

She was reading something when I startled her by bursting to the room, making her throw the book across the room. She looked at me with a confused expression on her face. I am now suspicious of what she was reading but I am not going question it.

"Megan said, you can borrow her clothes." I said.

"Oh perfect!" Michi exclaimed before rushing out the bedroom door to get ready.

This leaves me the perfect time to get ready.

I stripped from my black shirt and gray pants pajamas into a black sweater and jeans. I tied my black converse before I head my way down to the kitchen.

I spotted my mother making coffee in there. I came up to hug her and kiss her on the cheek.

"Good morning Drake. Did you sleep well last night?" My mom asked.

"Yes I have. And you?" I asked, making toast.

"Very well, thank you." Mom said. "Is Michi living with us?"

"Yes! I am so excited. My girl is living with me for now" I said, happily.

"I have never seen you so happy about a girl before. Then again the first girl your age that you had actual feelings for." Mom said.

"Yeah, she really is a special girl to me." I said.

"Whose a special girl to you?" Michi said.

I turned around with the biggest smile on my face and said, "You."

Michi smiled softly at me before going and getting a cup of coffee. Michi looked amazingly stunning today like always. She is wearing a white button down shirt, under a pale yellow sweater with straight blue jeans and brown boots.

I raised an eyebrow at her and asked, "Why are you wearing pants?"

I swear the only time I saw her in pants were: at the Halloween party, Christmas Eve, last night, and now.

"Megan only has little to no skirts in her closet and the ones that she does have doesn't fit me so I had to go for the jeans. It's a little tight for me but it's all good." Michi explained as she came to the table with me to drink her coffee.

"So did you get that math problem last night?" I asked.

"Yes." Michi said and she started to explain the confusing math problem to me on how to get to the solution. **(AN: I won't say the math problem since I am pretty sure the math in senior year is different than the math in Freshmen year so I won't be saying through quotes what I really don't know.")**

"Oh, I get it now. Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome." Michi said with a smile.

When Michi and I finished our breakfast, we put our dishes in the sink, and then we went upstairs to the bathroom to brush our teeth.

We then went back downstairs, said good bye to my mom, and headed out the door to go to school.


	7. The Talent Show

**Ch.7- Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

It was Saturday, March 10th, 2008 at 8:00pm. I was in the auditorium of my high school because it has been said there will be a school talent show tonight and of course, Michi is a part of it. She said she will be singing but what she is singing is a surprise. I just shrugged and go along with it. I just sat there for hours seeing some amazing performances of people I know and don't know singing, dancing, playing instruments, acting, saying jokes, and some more wonderful acts.

"Up next is Michelle Martinez with the song "Part of your World." The Principle said, announcing the next contestant up upon the stage.

I see Michi coming from the side to a white piano. She is wearing a strapless, turquoise mermaid dress with some pearly white sequin on it with a pair of pearly white heels to go along with it. Her dark brown hair is curled and in a half up-half down hair do. She is wearing the silver necklace with a D on it, I gave her for her on Valentine's Day with some earrings to go along with it, and the pink ring I gave her for her birthday for accessories. And her make-up, that she doesn't really need at all, gracefully enhances her feature which makes her extremely beautiful yet still natural.

Michi sat down at the piano and started to play for the intro for the song. Her soothing, soft voice came into the microphone, singing:

"_Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has everything?  
Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Looking around here you think  
Sure, she's got everything  
I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
You want thingamabobs?  
I've got twenty!  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more_

I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'  
Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?  
Oh - feet!

Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumping, dancing  
Strolling along down a - what's that word again?  
Street

Up where they walk, up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free - wish I could be  
Part of that world

What would I give if I could live out of these waters?  
What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?  
Bet'cha on land they understand  
That they don't reprimand their daughters  
Proper women sick of swimmin'  
Ready to stand

And ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions and get some answers  
What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?  
Burn?

When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above?  
Out of the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world."

The song finished. But Michi sure wasn't I can tell there's more. Michi got up with the microphone and there was some musical background with some funky beat to it. She then sang:

"_What would I give  
To live where you are?  
What would I pay  
To stay here beside you?  
What would I do to see you  
Smiling at me?_

Where would we walk?  
Where would we run?  
If we could stay all day in the sun?  
Just you and me  
And I could be  
Part of your world

I don't know when  
I don't know how  
But I know something's starting right now  
Watch and you'll see  
Some day I'll be  
Part of your world."

Just as Michi finished the crowd stood up, clapping and cheering for her. Michi smiled widely at the crowd, she blew a kiss at them and waved good bye before walking off-stage. Right then and there, I know how big Michi would be one day as a future pop star. This is how the crowd is going to be whenever she performs on stage in the future. She will be the legendary Ms. Michelle Martinez. Well, hopefully at the time it would, Mrs. Michelle Parker.

The clapping and cheering stopped and we all sat back down as we saw the last four performances from the freshmen. The principle came out once again to announce the winner.

"My, my, what wonderful performances we had tonight. Give a round of applause to all who have performed tonight." The Principle said.

The whole auditorium was filled with clapping and cheering for everyone who performed tonight. Once the clapping died down, the Principle of the school announces the winner.

"And now the winner is, drum roll please…" The principle said as there was the famous intense drum roll line. "Michelle Martinez!" She said.

My eyes sparked with happiness for my girlfriend as I stood up with the rest of people in this auditorium as Michi came onto the stage and received her trophy. As she came up to the microphone, we all sat down.

"I want to thank you for this award, it was a pleasure of performing for you tonight. Good night everybody." Michi said with a smile. She was about to leave when the crowd and I started to chant "ENCORE! ENCORE!"

Michi turned around at that and her smile grew bigger. The chanting grew louder by the second.

Michi shrugged her shoulders and let her hair down. She then proceeds to zip down her dress. Uh uh. No way is she letting the school see her body. She is a little too innocent for that. Michi let the dress fall down to reveal an orange tank top with the number 89 and the name Martinez written in white. And she was wearing a short white skirt with it. She proceeds grabbed the microphone.

"Drake Parker, if you are out there, this is for you, babe." Michi said with a smirk.

The crowd goes wild at that. I am wondering what Michi had for me.

Michi stood up and started dancing at the drum beats coming from somewhere. Guitar notes kicks in with piano sounds.

"oohh oh oooh." Michi sang.

"_Baby, I'm so into you  
You got that somethin, what can I do  
Baby, you spin me around  
The Earth is movin, but I can't feel the ground_

Every time you look at me  
My heart is jumpin, it's easy to see  
Lovin' you means so much more  
More than anything I ever thought before

You drive me crazy  
I just can't sleep  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep  
Ohh...crazy, but it feels alright  
Baby, thinkin of you keeps me up all night

Tell Me, you're so into me  
That I'm the only one you will see  
Tell me, I'm not in the blue  
That I'm not wastin, my feelings on you  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/b/britney_spears/you_drive_me_ ]  
Every time you look at me  
My heart is jumpin, it's easy to see  
Lovin you means so much more  
More than anything I ever thought before

You drive me crazy  
I just can't sleep  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep  
Ohh...crazy, but it feels alright  
Baby, thinkin of you keeps me up all night

Crazy, I just can't sleep  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep  
Crazy, But it feels alright  
Every Day and Every Night

You drive me crazy  
I just can't sleep  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep  
Ohh...crazy, but it feels alright  
Baby, thinkin of you keeps me up all night

You drive me crazy (You drive me crazy baby)  
Ohh..Crazy, But It Feels Alright  
Baby Thinkin of you keeps me up all night  
Baby Thinkin of you keeps me up all night

."

Michi end her performance by posing like a star by having her arms spread apart high, the same with her legs, spread apart and she has her head leaned back her face towards the ceiling.

The already standing people in the crowded room were cheering at the end of her performance.

Michi looked at all of us with smirk that says she knows she did a really good job on her performance. She winked at me and waved at the crowd before going off the stage.

The curtains of the stage closed again and the lights came back on indicate the talent show at this school is over.

Everyone in the auditorium began to leave. I went up to the stage and waited for Michi to come out of her dressing room.

Mich came out in a shirt, skirt, and a hoodie. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, which is another rare thing to see since her hair is always down. I came to her hugging and kissing her lips. Michi kissed back with the same adorable smile forming that I loved since the first day I met her. We broke apart for the need of oxygen.

I stroked her cheek as I whispered excitedly, "You did great, sweetheart. How do you feel?"

"I feel amazing, thank you very much." Mich said.

A few guys walked by complementing Michi on her performances. She told them, thank you and turned her attention back to me.

"Come on, we should go home." I said as I held her hand and exited out of the school with a few more interruption from people complementing on Michi's well-done performances. But I am not complaining for she does deserves all of the compliments and award she gets tonight.


	8. The Promise

**Ch. 8**

It was April, which means spring is already here. It was also a Monday, which is a big bore to the whole world. Luckily, it was the end of the day. Hmmm, I know Michi schedule like the back of my hand, and if I didn't know any better, gym class is ending right about now, for her. I smirked with a plan forming in my mind. I will give my girlfriend a surprise visit in the locker room. I don't care if I get in trouble.

I walk down the hall looking for the girl's locker, near the gym. That girl must be showering right about now. My smirk increased just by thinking about that. I found the girl's locker and went inside. Bunch of the girls were gasping, scream, and yelling me to get out while wrapping their bodies with a towel from my sight. But my eyes were focused on a specific beautiful, brunette girl that is soaking wet from head to toe, with a fluffy, white towel on while, putting on lotion on her legs right now. I licked my lips at the sight of her.

I walked up behind her and tapped her bare shoulder.

Michi sighed in annoyance and said, "No, Bianca you can't borrow my brush. How many do I have to tell yo ….." Michi froze her question as she turned her lovely head and jumped at the sight of me. She furrowed her perfectly waxed eyebrow together and wrapped her towel tighter around herself, hiding her naked body from me.

"I'm sorry for misunderstanding but my name is Drake not Bianca. Nice to meet you." I joked as I put my hand out right in front of her for a handshake as if we met each other for the first time again. Michi, however, wasn't laughing. Not even a crack of her usual smile she gives is on her facial feature right now. She looked angry.

"What are you doing? Haven't you read the sign? It says girl's locker room, you can't be in here." She said, furiously.

"I know. I don't care. I just wanted to see you, darling." I said.

Michi turned her face away from me. Her shoulder shook and I can see a curve that would indicate she is smiling, a smile which is hidden from me and her hair is desperately trying to cover her face. She shook her head and faced me again, still chuckling at my comment.

"You're such a silly boy, you know that?" Michi stated, as she kissed my lips.

I licked my lips to taste her lip gloss flavor. Hmm…Grapefruit flavor. I love it.

I shrugged, as I said, "I know but you still love me, don't you?"

Michi shrugged as she put on some pair of thongs on underneath that towel.

"I suppose." Was her response.

"Why don't I hide your body from the other girls as you get dress? That way you can get dress faster so we can go to the park together. I swear I won't look." I said as if it wasn't a big deal.

Michi whipped her head, making her hair flip dramatically as if she was in one of those shampoo commercial, and raised her eyebrow at me. One of her body language that says, "Yeah right, I'm not convinced."

"Fine, maybe a slight glimpse but that's it." I confessed a little.

"Oh, but that will ruin the surprise." She said in a sweet voice as she sat down and put her nude color bra on. She stood up and put on a pale yellow and white striped sundress that stopped at her ankle. She then grabbed and yanked the towel from under her sundress. She sat down again, just to put on her golden yellow sandals.

"What surprise?" I asked as Michi opened her locker to comb her wet hair.

Michi's brown eyes shifted left to right and whispered to me, "I will tell you when we're at the park alone. I really don't want anybody to hear." Her voice came back to normal volume as she said, "You might want to get out of here before you get in trouble." She winked at me and removed the few hair that left her scalp from her comb and into a nearby trashcan.

"I really don't care. I will stay here until some authority comes here and kicks me out. 'Cause I am that much of a badass." I said with a chuckle and a shrug.

Michi giggled and said, "Okay then." As she packed some of her stuff into her pink gym bag and shut her locker close. She came up to me and we kissed again. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around my neck. My tongue snaked out of my mouth and licked her sweet grape fruited flavored lips, begging for entrance. She grants me my wish and opened her mouth to let my tongue in.

Just as our tongue were about to battle for domain, a whistle blew in out of nowhere following a strong, old, woman's voice aka the girls' gym teacher saying, "Drake Parker, get out of the girls' locker room this instance and there will be no penalty." She blew the whistle again, "NOW!" as she pointed to the door.

I kissed Michi again and waved good bye. "Bye gorgeous. I'll wait for you out there."

"Bye babe." Michi said.

I slowly walked backwards to the door. Apparently, the gym teacher's patience wore out because she just grabbed the back of my gray hoodie and threw me out of the room. I got up and cleaned some of the dirty school's floor off of my clothes. I shrugged it off and stand nearby making sure to be out of the doorways.

Not long after my baby girl came out and is by my side again. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder as we exited out the school building. I kissed her cheek.

"Sorry if I got you in trouble, babe." I said.

"Oh, but you didn't get me in trouble. Besides, it wouldn't matter anyway. If you get in trouble you might as well have a partner with you." Michi said as she put a straw hat with a yellow ribbon on her head and a pair of white sunglasses on.

"I guess if you put it that way." I said as I unlock the door to my car.

Once we both got inside, we put our seatbelt on as I put my keys in the ignition key and turned on the car as well as the radio of the car.

As I was driving an image came into my mind and I started to laugh. Michi looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Have you gone mad, Drake? Why are you laughing?" Michi asked with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"No. I am laughing because I remember when you first got into this car 6 months ago." I said laughing a little bit more. I pulled over because I don't think it's a good idea to be laughing while driving.

"Why is it so funny though?" Michi asked confused as ever.

"It's because you came into a car with a complete stranger who you only knew for a few hour." I said.

I watch as Michi's face softens up and I hear that wonderful laughter of hers. Ahhh, it's like music to my ears.

"I guess it is funny. What was I doing getting to a car with you?" She said as she playful pushes me. I laugh even more.

"I don't know, you were probably drunk and decided to just do anything anyone says." I said jokingly.

"Well even if I was drunk, I am glad that the person was you that I followed. Because that stranger turned into my best friend and that best friend turned into my lover. And I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend than you. I love you, Drake Parker." Michi said.

I gone back to the road again but I am now driving with one hand for my right one was holding Michi's small hand. I squeezed it so tight, indicating how much I love her. "I love you too, Michelle Martinez. Don't you ever forget that. I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend than you. I really don't deserve you." I said.

"No, you do. You are a great guy who deserves a great girl." I said.

"Thanks and that girl is you." I said as I park in the park's parking lot. I lift up her head and kissed that sweet lips of her. She kissed me back and a smile is forming on my lips right now. We broke our kiss for the need of oxygen and the need to get out of this car.

We walked up to Our Hill that we would always hang out at whenever we're at the park. Now that winter has passed by and spring is here, lots and lots of flowers bloomed here. I grabbed the pink and yellow daisies flower and gave them to Michi.

"Oh my gosh! I love daises. Thank you." Michi said.

I simply kissed her a you're welcome.

"So what was the surprise that you didn't want to tell me in the locker room?" I asked as I sat by the river.

Mich sat next to me and said, "well my virginity and my body is a surprise and if it is exposed now before marriage and if you're not the one for me…well it could ruin everything, if you know what I mean." Michi said.

I faked yawn and stretched my arms around Michi's shoulders. "I know what you mean and I respect that, really. And that's why I am making a promise to you right now that I hope we keep until marriage…if we get married that is." I said.

Michi has a look that says her ears are open to hear what I have to say.

I took a deep breath and sighed before saying what I had to say, "From this day forward, here on out, I want the other to promise each other that if we're both still together, we both still love each other, without any problems what so ever, that by the time we're both out of college and really ready we will both marry each other and spend the rest of our lives together. In the meantime, we won't ever do anything that the other doesn't want to do. Promise?" I said, holding my pinky out for a pinky promise.

Michi wrapped her small pinky around my finger and squeezed it.

"Promise." She said.

We kissed again and then carried out the rest of our day with each other as usual.

** Thank you for all of you who have commented on the story. I really do appreciate it. Keep them coming. Please do. ****J**


	9. 14U

Ch. 9- Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

I threw my keys on my coffee table that is in my room. Michi is at dance class so she may not be home in about an hour. In the meantime, I feel the need to write a new song.

I kept thinking about how Michi said that I may not be the one for her. She is being clueless because I could feel from the bottom of my heart that she is the one for me. I know that I need her in my life or else I will go nuts without her. I felt how special she truly was to me since I first laid eyes on her.

I picked up my guitar and start thinking of the notes and words to this song for what felt like hours. I looked at my phone and it read 7:45 PM. Michi is coming back in 15 minutes. My cellphone was ringing with her name and picture as the caller ID. Just when I was thinking about her. I press on the green call button.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you? How's dance class?" I said.

"Hey babe, everything is fine, thank you. However, I called to say that the girls in my dance class; Massie, Katelyn, and Elizabeth are having a girls night out at Massie's place, so I won't be coming home until ten." Michi said on the other line.

"Alright babe, just try to make it back before curfew. And be careful." I said.

"Yes, dad." Michi said, sarcastically, "I've got to go. Bye, I love you."

"Bye, have fun. I love you too." I said as I hung up the phone.

This gives me enough time to finish the song. I can do this….

A couple hours later, I've ended up writing and crossing out notes and lyrics.

This was harder than I've thought. I bit lip and heard the bedroom door open.

Michi is home!

"Hey, how did girl's night out go?" I asked.

"Pretty good. We were just talking, eating junk food, and watching Mean Girls with whole evening." Michi said.

"Oh, that's cool." I said.

"What are you doing there?" Michi said nodding her head at my direction with the guitar and paper.

"Writing a new song." I said.

Michi walked up the ladder to my loft bed and plopped herself down next to me. "Really? Can I see?" She asked.

"No, not yet. It's not finished yet. But I swear once it is, you will be the first to hear it." I said. Another promise, I've said to her this week.

"Alright then, do you want me to leave you alone so you can finish the song or…?" Michi asked.

"Nope. I want to spend the rest of the night with you. I can finish this tomorrow or in a few days, per say." I answered.

"Alright well, what do you want to do?" Michi asked.

"Want to play a video game?" I ask.

"Ugh, but you'll win again." She complained.

"I know, that's the fun part about all of this. Besides, the more you play video games practicing those moves, the more you will get better and maybe just maybe get a chance to beat me for once." I said leaning my head forward by every word I have said. Our noses are touching now.

Michi had never really played video games before she met me. Remember, Michi is more of a girly girl than tomboy here.

"Fine. Can we play Mario's brothers?" Michi asked.

"Sure, my Princess Peach." I said kissing her lips before getting up and putting the video game DVD into gaming console.

We've been playing Mario until twelve AM in the morning. The results were a 10 to 5. I was obviously, the winner.

"Congrats, my Mario." Michi said rewarding me with a kiss.

"Thank you, my Princess Peach." I said.

I got up to put the video game disk where it belongs. I turned around to find my girlfriend fast asleep on the couch. I smiled at the sight of the peacefulness on her face. I wrapped a blanket around her, kissed her good night, and went to my loft and work on the song a bit more.

By one am, I had that song complete and ready to be listened to by tomorrow.

_We'd have lunch in Spain  
But I heard it's gonna rain  
We could take my plane  
But it's in the shop again_

_Well you may laugh_  
_But it's hard to find good style_  
_Especially_  
_When you have all I have_

_Just like one and three add up to two_  
_The sky is green and the grass is blue_  
_Just like I always tell you the truth_  
_How could I not be the one for you_

_How 'bout a ride_  
_In my McClaron_  
_You know my best friend_  
_Is Bobby Darren_

_Now don't you laugh_  
_'Cause I was born with class_  
_And I can't keep track_  
_Of all the things I have_

_Just like one and three add up to two_  
_The sky is green and the grass is blue_  
_Just like I always tell you the truth_  
_How could I not be the one for you_

_Should I be honest tell you everything you need to know_  
_Tell the truth about my bank account decide to close_  
_Tell you all the things I don't have in my new life_  
_May no to life_

_How 'bout a night_  
_In Montecarlo_  
_After all I own_  
_My own casino_

_Now don't you laugh_  
_It's called Palagio_  
_I'm quite the catch_  
_In case you didn't know_

_Just like one and three add up to two_  
_The sky is green and the grass is blue_  
_Just like I always tell you the truth_  
_How could I not be the one for you_

_Just like one and three add up to two (four)_  
_The sky is green and the grass is blue_  
_You know that I always tell the truth_  
_How could I not be the one for you_


	10. Graduation

Ch. 10: Graduation- I don't own anything but Michi and the plot

The sun was setting on a warm June evening. Birds were chirping, bugs are bugging the heck out of me and oh yeah the class of 2008 are graduating tonight. Right outside in the football field of Belview High School that is filled with yellow and blue balloons that says 'Class of 2008', every classmate that is graduating and their parents are scurrying to find their seats before the ceremony began. The Graduation ceremony hasn't even started yet and people are already crying their eyes out. Even Josh who is sitting right in front of me sitting between the nerds, Craig and Eric, was crying with them. I just shook my head with a sigh and turned my head to search for my girlfriend in the crowd of million people around here.

Found my girlfriend in her black gown and cap talking to her friend in the girl's side of the field. As if sensing I was looking at her, Michi turned her pretty little head around and smiled at me. I returned the warm smile and waved at her. She waved back and turned her head back around to continue to talk to her friend.

I just continue to stare at her until someone tapped the microphone to check if it was on. At this point everyone scurried to their seats at the last minute and silenced themselves so the ceremony may begin.

"Welcome everybody to this Graduation ceremony of the Class of 2008." Principle Flo said as she pauses so that the applause may die down, "I have been here long to see most of these children now young adults grow up and learn from the moment they came in the door in freshmen year to see these bright smiling faces eager to be set free of this school. We have learned to love and love to learn. We've experienced lots of things we may never know but I hope with those experiences that they helped us to be successful in our future, whether it may be in Harvard University or working at McDonald's. And we may be separating going our own way for now but somewhere, somehow we may see each other again soon. And now may I present to you the Class of 2008..."

I sat there as the principal kept calling on the names of the students to get up and get their diploma. I saw them called Michi's name up. I smiled and made sure I was the loudest one in the crowd clapping and cheering for her. I am so proud of her accomplishments. She turned and smile as my mom flashed a picture of her with her diploma.

My girl walked off the stage and Eric...or is it Craig? Whatever of those two losers was called up next to receive his diploma, then called Josh, and then called the other nerd, a few names later, and they have reached to my name. I jumped out of my seat, calmly walked up to get my diploma, smiled nicely so my mom can get a nice picture out of this. I walked back to my seat to hear more names passed by for what felt like hours but in reality it was just 20 minutes.

The names were done, the diplomas were gone to their owners, as well all of the awards, so now it's to turn our tassel from left to right and be on our way.

"And now may the students of class of 2008 turn their tassel from left of their cap to their right." Principal Flo said.

We all did as we were told.

"And congratulations boys and girls now ladies and gentlemen, you've did it! Now you guys may throw your caps, take all the pictures you want, say your good byes and be on your way. May there be a bright, joyful future in your way. Have a good night everybody." Principal Flo said before leaving the stage.

We threw our caps in the air with enthusiastic, cheering and already celebrating that we have just graduated from this school. No matter how much we all hated this place, we can't deny that we're going to miss this place for we have all created wonderful memories around here. We have learned to laugh and grow. We are all more than just individual classmates we're families. Somehow we are all going to see each other again.

With a smile I went to search for my family in a crowd full of people who are doing the same and taking pictures of them.

"We are so proud of you guys!" My mom said as Michi, Josh, and I managed to find our way out of the crowd and come together.

"Can we go home? It will be a lot easier if we go now than later considering all the traffic we all have to take." Josh said.

"Of course. You guys return your gowns and we will meet you in the car." Mom said.

We all went inside the school to the gym to give back our black gowns and went back outside

Josh and Michi went in first as I turned around to look at my school one last time. I took a deep breath and sigh as I join my family in the car for a nice ride home.

**I am so proud to say I am happy that these babies are now grown-ups! I feel like writing another story about Drake and Michi. I would like to know how you guys feel about that. So now that the lovebirds graduated things are about to get easier for me to write about. I would try to be faster with the updated (no promises) so that this story may end around I don't let's say, September? Maybe. Another question, do I always have to put the disclaimer for every time I give out a new chapter? It is annoying to put it up. Oh well. May all of you have a lovely day, week, or month depending how long it would take for me to update. For now, pip pip dee doodly do.**

**Xoxo,**

**It's Michi bitch!**


	11. Graduation Party

**Ch. 11- I own nothing but Michi and the plot (Seriously? Is putting disclaimer necessary for every chapter?)**

It is has been a week since graduation and I don't miss anything but some of the people in my class. No matter how loud and obnoxious they were in class, they meant well and they were good people. But tonight I guess my wish will come true because I will see everybody at the graduation party that everybody in our class was invited to.

We arrived to the party a little late because Michi was taking her time on putting on the make-up that she doesn't need and then she had to look all over the house for her red high heels that matched with her short red dress, just to see it by the front door. I just sighed and shook my head. I will never understand girls.

We are currently sitting at a white cloth table outside the host's house with Michi, Josh, Trevor, Scott, Backhouse Mike, Daniel, and Paul. The rest of the classes are at their own little table with their own little clique. Just like lunch time.

I was chatting with my friends, when the jocks of the school approached the table, tapping Michi's shoulder. She turned her head to the head of the jock, David Henson.

"Hey sweetie, you look really sexy tonight. Why don't you come over tonight and we can chill out?" David said towering over her.

Hold the phone! Is he trying to flirt with her? Oh, hell no! Usually, I am not the jealous type since Michi is my girlfriend and I can trust her in making the right choices, it is the guy that I don't trust, especially if they know that I am dating her. However, since I am a nice guy, I will let it slide, most likely because I don't want any trouble right now. But if he continues…

"I am really flattered that you tried to ask me out, but I am not available right now. I have a boyfriend, sorry. I hope you can respect that." Michi said in her kind voice.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. The goof that plays guitar, right? He will break your heart, kid. Just date me instead." David said as he touched her thigh. **(AN: Things are about to get real.)**

Michi scoffed and turned her head towards me with an expression that says, "Is he serious?"

I just nodded my head as I try to control my already boiling anger.

Michi faced the jock once again.

"That 'goof' is a nice guy and I am the only one that gets to call him that, got it? And another thing, I said no and that is my answer no." Michi said as she moved his hand off of her as if it was garbage.

I smiled at Michi's defense. That got me to calm down a little bit. Have I ever mentioned how much I love her?

The jock just chuckled with his team and blocked her exit so she may not escape. That was enough to me off.

I slammed my hand on the table and yelled at the jock to get away from her.

I was about jump him, getting both David's and Michi's attention, if it wasn't for Josh's and Backhouse's gripping my arms so I can't harm the boy. Unfortunately for them, I was strong enough to get their grip off of me.

"Your ass is mine." I shouted as I was attempting to get my hands on him again if it wasn't for Josh, Backhouse, Trevor, and Scott trying to hold me back. **(****A****N: White Chicks, anyone?)**

I was struggling against their grip as I am flailing my arms, kicking my legs towards David meanwhile, threatening to beat his ass. Daniel and Paul probably have seen me loosen from the four guys' grips and rush over with two other guys to hold onto my legs causing me to stop struggling. And there you go people, it took eight men to hold me back and not kill David. Yup, I am that strong. This little scene caught the attention of everyone in this room.

David seeing that I am held back and can't harm him chuckled and leaned his head to try to kiss my Michi. Michi turned her head to face the jock, just in time to see his head almost near her, giving her enough time to kick the jock in the groin. David grunted in pain, holding onto his private part,and having his team escort him back to where they came from.

Once the jocks left my sight, I told my friends to let me got, that I am alright now. They believed me and did as they were told. Once I was free from their grips I was immediately at Michi's side. I can feel her body tremor in fear as I hugged her. I can tell she was scared from the little episode that happened a minute ago. I tried to make her feel better by kissing her sweet lips before I pulled back and asked her if she was alright.

"Yes I am. Thanks." Michi said with a smile on her face.

"No problem. I wasn't going to let that guy touch you. No way." I said stroking her cheek.

"Eight men had to hold you down. Amazing. Remind me to never piss you off like that." Michi said.

"I don't think that is possible, Michi. I can never get mad at you like that." I said as I hugged her again, "You're not scared, are you?" I asked.

"No, of course not. You were only protecting me and I appreciate that." Michi said as she kissed me.

I winked at her as I got back to my seat and pulled her closer to me as I wrapped my arm around her waist. This is one hell of a party to remember.

**And I am done with chapter eleven! I don't know about you guys but I was laughing the whole time I was writing this. I mean come on; an angry Drake Parker makes everything epic. XD.**

**Drake: Hey!**

**Me: Oh hush up! You know I love you Drakey!**

**Drake: Yeah, yeah. So you say.**

**Me: He is so ungrateful.**

**Hey, a thought just came to mind. How did someone like Drake Parker, who fails all of his classes and never does his homework, managed to make it to the next grade and is in the same class as Josh, Mindy, Craig, and Eric? Can someone please tell me on how that happens? **

**Well, until next week, I will hopefully get Ch. 12 up. Until then, please keep reading and reviewing this story, I will appreciate it. And please check out my new story, One Plus One Equals Two, it is in the Drake and Josh category. Well, I hope you all will have a good week. Toodles.**

**Xoxo,**

**It's Michi Bitch!**


	12. Drake's Surprise Party

**Ch. 12 – Drake's Surprise Party**

**I don't own anything except Michi and the plot!**

**(Michi's POV)**

It was June 27, 2008, Drake's birthday. Drake is out of the house to pay the rent for the house we both plan to live in by next week and then he is going to Trevor's house to rehearse for the US summer tour that we are all going to. He won't be home in another hour or so, which gives me enough time to set up the little surprise party that I am giving him in the Parker's and Nicholas' backyard with his parents.

Currently, Mr. Nicholas is setting up the grill to get ready to cook the hamburger meat and the hot dogs, while Mrs. Parker and I are setting up the snack table for the guests that are about to come tonight. This party will only consist: Drake, Megan, Josh, Freddie, Melissa, Drake's parents, Drake's band, and me.

I sigh in relief as I looked around the backyard that is filled with balloons and stringers. Everything is ready for tonight excluding the raw meat on the grill but that is beside the point.

"Thanks for helping me set up the party, Mrs. Parker." I said with a smile on my face.

"No problem, sweetie. We would just like to thank you for thinking of this excellent surprise party for our son." Mrs. Parker responded.

Ever since I have started living with Drake and his family, the Parkers and Nicholas' has been treating me as if I were their daughter/sister (well, except Drake, of course. He has been treating me like a princess.). Especially, Mrs. Parker who is kind of like a second mom to me.

Oh mom, she is suffering from that illness and I am going out to party with my boyfriend and friends. Maybe, I will visit her later...

"Focus, Michi! You still have to finish setting up the party!" I thought. But what is there to set up? Everything is in it's in place. All that is left is birthday boy and his friends to come.

The door bell rings. Speaking of the birthday boy's friends…

"I will go get it." I said to the adults before walking into the hot house to open the door revealing a smiling Melissa and Josh holding hands. I just gave Josh a look of confusion.

"I forgot my keys." He explained. I nodded my head in understanding.

"Thanks for coming you guys." I said with gratitude.

"No problem. I wouldn't miss Drake's birthday for the world even if he had forgotten about my birthday last year just to set up for your birthday party." Josh said with a hint of bitter in his voice.

"Hey, don't blame me. I didn't even know I was having a party." I said as we went outside to the backyard.

"I am not saying it is your fault. I am just saying it would not hurt if he said 'happy birthday' just once that day." Josh said, replacing the bitter in his voice with a little hurt in it.

"Yeah, I guess. At least our men did not kiss each other this time, eh Melissa?" I said to the girl who is now laughing with me at the memory of the photo and story that Megan shared with us a while ago.

"Hey! I never meant to kiss Drake, you know? I was just so excited about the fact that Drake got me tickets and VIP passes to see Oprah that day that I wasn't even thinking when I kissed him." Josh said, defending himself this time.

"Calm down, hun. I thought it was adorable to see two brothers showing affection to each other." Melissa joked, earning a laugh from me and an eye roll from Josh.

"So guys, you should try to entertain yourself for a while. The party doesn't start until Drake gets here. Get some snacks, play some games, or just talk. Anything to have fun." I said to couples.

"Okay." They said in unison as they walked away.

A few minutes later Megan and Freddie came through the door with huge smiles on their faces and two gift bags in their hands.

I greeted them and told them the same thing that I have said to Melissa and Josh about having fun before Drake comes. They nodded in understanding and went to sit in the table that has the older couple sitting in as well. I went to sit in and we have all been talking about our lives, our plans for this summer, and our plans after the summer. We played a bit of truth or dare. It was all fun until my cell phone rang. I checked my new iPhone 3G and noticed that it was Drake's ID.

"Excuse me, I need to take this." I said as I left the four people and went inside the house again.

I answered my ringing phone and lifted it to my ear.

"Hello." I said to the person on the other line.

"Hey Mich! I just wanted to let you know that my band and I are going to be home in about fifteen minutes." Drake said.

I glanced at the clock that is placed above a lamp in the living room. It is 1:40. A little early than the time he had intended to come but since everything is ready and everybody is here, what is there to hold him back and keep him away from the house?

"Alright Drake. See you then. Love you." I said as I hung up on him. I went back outside and told everyone to get ready because Drake will come in about fifteen minutes. We've all prepared ourselves and hid under tables, bushes, chairs, corners, etc.

(Insert line break.) **(Drake's POV)**

I pulled myself into the garage with my band and parked. We've all been chatting about tour for the whole ride home. We're super excited but also, super nervous seeing this is the biggest thing we had ever accomplished since we came together as a group.

We exited the car and went inside my empty living room. I looked around to see it has been completely deserted.

"GUYS! I'M HOME!" I yelled.

No answer.

"ANYONE HOME?" I shouted again.

"MOM? DAD? JOSH? MICHI? MEGAN? ANYONE?" I yelled and I still have no response.

"Maybe they're in the backyard." I thought to myself. It was silly but it was worth a shot. My band member who seems to be trying hard not to smile followed me outside.

"Is anyone out here?" I shouted.

Suddenly, people started to spring out of nowhere yelling, "SURPRISE!" throwing confettis at me. I just looked around the people who have jumped out and I've noticed they were my girlfriend, my family, and their friends all smiling at me. I looked back to my band who saw it and they just smiled at me. I looked back at the other people with a huge grin on my face.

"Oh my gosh! Who thought of all this?" I asked.

I saw Michi coming up to me and wrapped my arms around my neck. "Happy birthday, babe." She said in a low voice as she kissed my lips. I kissed her back as long as possible. I pulled back a little. "You did this?" I asked in a really happy and excited tone. She nodded her head at me.

I immediately picked her up, bridal-style and spinned her around causing her to produce that wonderful laughter of her as I continuously kissed her face. I have never felt so loved by anyone else before, besides my family. This is seriously the best thing anyone could have ever done for me. I mean the last time anyone threw a surprise party for me was when I was ten years old and it was thrown by my mom. I looked into Michi's brown eyes again as I let her back down to the ground.

"Have I ever mentioned that you are the best girlfriend ever?" I asked, knowing the answer perfectly well.

"Maybe more than hundred times." She said as she put her hands behind her back with a shrug.

"And that I love you?" I asked, knowing the answer to this question too.

"Approximately, a hundred times a day and over a 2,000 times a week." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you, my beautiful baby girl." I said as I pulled Michi into a bone crushing hug as I kissed her forehead.

"Hahaha, you're welcome." Michi said hugging me back. I heard a few cameras going off but we didn't care. We just cared about the moment between each other. A few moments later we pulled apart just simply staring at each other's eyes.

"Let's get this party started." Michi said in her low voice again.

The band member and I followed Michi to the table where we've been playing games such as truth or dare and crazy eights until our food was ready. We've been talking, joking, and laughing as the time went on. After a water balloon fight, my band member said that they were tired from the fun, long day and that they have go home. They told me, "happy birthday" once last time as they left the house.

Somewhere around 8 PM, the sky was dark, the air was a little cooler as Michi, Josh, Melissa, Megan, Freddie and I are sitting together by the camp fire roasting marshmallows and left over hot dog weenies. We're exchanging some scary stories to each other. It was my turn.

"Okay, once upon a time in Michigan, there was a girl who was about thirteen years old. She is rich and lives in a huge mansion. One night while her parents were away to one of their business trips, the little girl stayed home alone with only her dog to accompany her. While she was doing her homework, her dog was under bed licking her hand. She kept it that way until she didn't feel it what's going on, she looked under her bed and saw some blood and a note saying, "I am a criminal that just escaped from prison. I killed your dog when I was sneaking in. By the way it was me who was licking your hand the whole time. Sincerely, someone you don't want to know."" I said. **(AN: I heard this from a friend one time during camp. I hope I have this story right...)**

It has gotten quiet for a few minutes until Josh broke the silence by saying, "Well, I am going to start checking my bed before I go to sleep for now on, thanks to you."

"Yeah, I know right." Melissa commented.

"Well, isn't that the truth?" Freddie said.

"Ditto." Megan responded.

"Damn, Drake. I never knew you could have thought of something as scary as that." Michi said.

I just shrugged with a sly smile. What can I say? I have a dark mind sometimes.

"I need to go home." Freddie said to Megan.

"Okay, I'll walk you out." She said as she got up to follow Freddie.

"Sounds good." Freddie said and then waved at us, "Bye guys, see you tomorrow."

"Bye." We all said.

"I won't be coming back so have a good night, guys." Megan said as she got inside the house.

"Now that the children are gone…" I start to say to Michi.

"No." She said laughing as she rested her head on my shoulder, wrapping her arms around my waist as I wrap my mine around her neck.

"Why not?" I asked with a playful pout.

"Because you've promised! And because I said so." She said as she kisses my cheek.

"Melissa, why don't we go upstairs so we can leave the lovebirds alone?" Josh asked.

"Wait, no! Please stay! I hope we're not making you leave or anything." Michi said.

"No, I actually wanted to leave. Let's go, Josh." Melissa said as she and Josh linked each other's arm as they went inside the house and upstairs to our bedroom.

"You weren't serious when you wanted them to stay, were you?" I asked Michi, once they were out of ear shot.

"Nope. I just didn't want to look like a bad person here." Michi admitted.

I chuckled at her response and shook my head. "Oh, Michi." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Tell me!" She said in an encouraging tone, looking at me.

"It's just I love you so much, darling." I said as I kissed the top of her forehead.

"I love you too, babe." Michi said as she kissed my lips. Sparks went off at that and I leaned in closer making it a wee bit deeper. She said, "Uh uh. Like I've said before, you've promised."

"Come on, it's my birthday." I said jokingly.

"Nope, you had a party with your friends. I think that's enough for one day, don't you think?" Michi said to me with tired eyes.

"I guess. Thank you for everything, Michi." I said.

"Anything for you, Drake." She responded with a smile on her face.

I kissed her forehead and held her closer in my arms as we are watching the flames die.

**Okay, everyone! **

**I finally have chapter 12 done. Sorry, it took so long there were just so many things going that it was hard to write all of the time. I hope you could spare me and continue to read this story. I promise I am doing every effort I can to update faster and end this story quicker so I can finally write the sequel to it. No, this story won't be over soon, trust me. It's just that I am trying to update it faster. I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter and will review it. And please don't be afraid to criticize me (don't be mean about it thought). It is my job as an author to improve on my writing. Until next time!**

**Xoxo, **

**It's Michi bitch!**


	13. Moving Day

**Ch. 13- Moving Day**

**(Drake's POV)**

The annoying shrill that is coming from my alarm clock woke me up at six A.M. I slapped it off with my eyes closed as I slowly start to rise off of the bed. I yawned and stretched as I look over to my left and see Michi still sleeping soundlessly. Though, I know better. Michi is light sleeper and any sound could wake her up.** (AN: This is an unfortunate condition for me.)**. She is just trying to hold on to the last few minutes of sleep with her eyes close. She looks so young and peaceful. I really don't want to wake her up however, I have to because today is a very important day for us. Today is the day we finally move out of this house and into a house that we have rented all to ourselves in Los Angeles.

The house is perfect. It is not too big and it's not too small. It is a one story ranch household. It has a living room that is attached to the kitchen/dining room in one giant setting. Inside the kitchen/dining room is where one of the bathrooms has been placed. On the left of the living room, there are two doors. One of them is a closet where Michi and I can hang our coats or whatever the heck we need to place. The other one is a medium sized bedroom where Michi and I have agreed to share. Inside of bedroom, is where the second bathroom is place.

The location of the house is one of the best parts about it too. It is near University of California in Los Angeles (UCLA) where Michi plans to go to college after the summer and it is not far from a local beach that the two of us are planning to spend some time alone together. Everything is perfect. Everything except for a certain angel that is not bothering to open her eyes yet. I sighed.

"I know you're awake, Michi." I said.

She just stirred a little going deeper to the comforter of the bed. I know she has heard me because I can see a small smile appear on her dark-skinned face.

"Come on, Michi. We need to get up so we can move into Los Angeles. Isn't that the place you have always wanted to go?" I asked her. She once again just stirred.

"I promise once we're done settling in, I can let you sleep. Only if you just wake up now." I told her.

No response was given from her now.

"Alright, you gave me no choice." I said as I started to tickle her awake. Michi is laughing hysterically, her arm is flailing everywhere for her to avoid my hands but it travels her wherever she goes. She is begging me to get off however, I refuse to do so until a few minutes later where I just wrapped my arms around her, holding her close to my body. Once she turned around to face me, I kissed her beautiful lips softly.

"Good morning, Sunshine." I said to her.

"Ugh, the sun is not even out yet. Why did we agreed to wake up at six in the morning and not seven?" Michi whined.

I chuckled at her response, "I am having a splendid day so far, thank you for asking." I said sarcastically, nuzzling my face in the crook of her neck as I kiss her cheek.

"Sorry Drake. Good morning you big boob!" Michi said as she kissed my lips.

"Now that's more like it." I said as I kissed her back, "And we only agreed to wake up this early so we can settle into our house faster. Remember? Our manager called. He told us he wants both of us in the studio at six tonight. So the faster we get to LA, the faster we can unpack and not have to be overwhelmed with how many boxes we have to work with when we get back from work."

"Oh, right." She said, sitting up straighter.

"Yeah, so we should get ready now." I told her.

My childhood bedroom is filled with boxes filled with clothes, CDs, pillows, blankets, movies, and lots of other items. I cannot believe today is the day that I am finally getting out of this house. I have been here since the day my mom and dad first brought me home from the hospital. It kind of bittersweet to leave this place behind. Though, my room is not completely empty due to the fact that Josh has decided to live here a little longer until he leaves for college. Speaking of Josh, he has become a lot more secretive lately. I wonder what is going on with him. Oh well, more on him later. It's all about Michi and I for now.

I jumped from my loft bed with Michi following close behind me. We have started to get dress into sweats as we pick up our boxes and move them downstairs to the living room. The moving truck won't be here until eight but it's better to be ready to leave now than later.

Michi looked at me with a sigh as she set the last box down and asked me, "Should we eat breakfast? I am starving."

I nodded my head as I wrapped my arms around her, leading her to the kitchen. Michi willingly made three stacks of her famous chocolate chips pancakes for the both of us as I set up the table placing the forks and knives in the right place.

Michi comes to me and sits down with our plates and cups of orange juice. I sat down as well and began to eat.

"I am so excited that we're moving out of this place. I finally get to be living on my own again!" Michi exclaimed excitedly.

I just raised an eyebrow at her waiting for her to rephrase her last sentence. Michi looked at me awkwardly and took the hint.

"I mean WE finally get to be living on OUR own. Sorry." Michi said.

"Now that's more like it. And yes, I agree. We finally get the house to ourselves for the first time. Just You, me, and Cuddles. There's nothing more that I want from this." I said with a sigh as I ate my pancakes.

"Well, I am glad. There's nothing more that I want to do than put that lovely smile on your face." Michi said as she leaned over to kiss me. I smiled as I kissed her back before I pulled away.

I continue to eat my pancakes as she ruffles my hair playfully as she eats her pancakes.

"Why are you so great at everything?" I asked still enjoying the pancakes that she made.

"Well, I wouldn't say everything…" Michi started to say but I cut her off.

"Come on, don't deny this Michi. You're great at singing, dancing, cooking, being my girlfriend, being beautiful. You're just simply great at everything. Well, except for lying but I guess that's a good thing." I said admiring her.

Michi moved her face away from me, "Stop it. You're making me blush." She said.

"Aww, how cute. Mission accomplished." I said as I reach out to pinch her cheek. I ignored the sudden glare she is giving me.

"This is why you can't have anything nice!" She exclaimed as she slaps my hand away from her cheek. Though I can tell she is not being legit by the small glint of happiness in her eyes.

"But I have you." I said in a calm voice.

Megan walked in the room with a disgusted look on her face. "Nevermind. I don't need to eat anyway." She said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you on a Monday morning. You can thank your brother for that." Michi said as she put her plates in the sink.

I smiled as she blames me for disgusting Megan. This practically happens every single morning and if it isn't Megan that interrupts us it's always someone else in this family that does. Even Cuddles sometimes runs away when we start to make out. But we don't care otherwise; we have stopped a long time ago. But neither of us plans onto to stopping it. So I guess it is us against the world.

The bell rang as I checked my watch. It is eight o'clock already. Wow, time flies when you're teasing your girlfriend. Michi and I got up to go to the front door revealing to be an overweight, 38-year-old man who seems to be the one to move us to our new home.

"Hi, my name is Barney and I have a request from Drake Parker and Michelle Martinez that you want me to come by on Monday, July 1, 2008 at 8:00 AM to move them and their stuff to Los Angeles, CA." The man, whose name is apparently Barney, said.

"I'm Drake." I said to man as I shook his hand.

"And I am Michelle." Michi said as she walked up behind me.

"Nice to meet you guys. So is that all the stuff that needs to be loaded into the truck?" Barney asked politely.

"Yes it is. The rest we will carry in the car." I said.

"Alright then. Then let's get this show on the road." Barney said as we all grab a big box and made our way to the waiting truck.

It took all of us an hour and a half to get everything into the moving truck since we put most of our focus in it. Once when we were done, Michi and I jumped inside our car and drove behind the moving truck to our new home.

Los Angeles was luckily not that far from San Diego so, we made it to our house in about two hours or so. I parked the car in our new driveway and I look over to see a sleeping Michi once again. Poor girl is so worn out by this morning's movement. I feel terrible inside to wake her up once again but someone has to help me move all of these boxes inside the house. I leaned in and kiss her lips. I feel her kissing me back and wrapping her arms around my neck. I pulled away and stared into her brown eyes.

"Morning." I said even though it is probably twelve in the afternoon.

"Morning." She said as she sat up straighter in her seat.

"Ready to get up and move all of those boxes inside our new house?" I asked softly as I pointed my thumb to the boxes that Barney is getting out of the truck now.

"I don't like to get up and move but I am ready as I ever will be." She answered.

I laugh as I got out of the car. I go over to Michi's side of the car and opened the door for her. She climbed out of it as I shut the door behind her. We walk together towards the heavy boxes and lifted them up in our arms as we walk them into our house. We settle the boxes down as we look at each other and headed outside to collect more boxes to put inside. Barney was kind enough to stick around and help us move the boxes inside our house since he doesn't have anything else to do until later tonight.

It took us literally half an hour to move all of those boxes in here, which surprised all of us. Michi and I thanked Barney for all of his help as he walks out the door to his truck that is waiting outside.

"So do you like this place so far?" I asked as I look at my girlfriend.

She nodded in happiness with that classic smile on her face that I love a lot. Finally, for the first I am living on my own with no parents to control me on my actions or words whatsoever. I can stay up all night if I wanted to. I can make out with my girlfriend without anyone but Cuddles to interrupt me. Everything is finally going my way. And what better way to have a house to yourself than to have the most beautiful girl on the planet to share the house to?

Michi started to put everything that is boxes in place of our house. Good call, Michi. I kneeled right next to help her out. We unpacked everything that is out of the box and place them in a spot we planned to have them at. We got a lot of these stuff from either my/her house or Salvation Army. We settle the black couch where the window is with a white side table drawer next to it and the door. We put a coffee table in front of the couch with a TV across from it. We put all the kitchen appliances where it needed to go and the dining table near a corner across from the fridge. We put the bed next to the side window and in front of the closet door. We placed a desk across from the bed and next to the bathroom. Soon our lifelong dream of having to finish unpacking came true.

I said to Michi in disbelief, "We're done unpacking in just one day."

"I know. I can't believe that we have done it under one day however, I am happy that we don't have to do this anymore." Michi said with a smile.

"Me too." I said as I smiled back at her.

"Now if you excuse me, I am finally going to take a nap." Michi said as she walked back into our new room.

"Alright but you have two hours. Remember, we have to go to Spin City Records at six o'clock tonight." I said.

"Don't worry. I usually take an hour and a half nap." Michi said as she leaves the door ajar so I can come in anytime I want. Obviously, I will go in anytime I want, it is my room as well. But now I am relaxing myself on the couch and I am taking a view of my new home. I can't believe this is all happening. I am just so happy right now that it isn't even funny. My first time moving to a new place and it's in LA right near where I work. I sighed as I looked at the time. I should probably get some rest myself. I yawned as I got up from the couch and headed to my new bedroom to take a little nap.

**Sorry for another full month update. I was busy with projects after projects from school and I am doing another story as well so please forgive me fellow readers. Please please don't stop reading my story. I know I am a terrible updater but I promise as summer comes around I will be better since I won't be at school. Just to let you know this is part chapter. I was about to make it to full chapter however, I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer so yeah. Please read and review and I will get started on chapter 14. **

**Oh and another thing, ****I changed the story from 'New Girl' to 'Drachelle 1: The Beginning of Everything' because Michi was the new girl but since the couple are heading for their first year together, I figure I should change the name to something else. So since this story is about the two couple I've decided that I wanted to link their first names together and because of the upcoming sequels it lets readers like you guys know that, this story is only the beginning of their relationship. I only pick Drachelle because Drachi just sounded a little ratchet to me but overall I hope you all like the new title and all of you enjoy my story.**Until next time!

**Xoxo,**

**It's Michi Bitch!**


	14. Surprising News

**Ch. 14- A Surprising News.**

**(Drake' POV)**

It has been a long ass day at work. My boss has been a little stricter to us than usual but I guess it's to get things done before my big national tour in just a few weeks. I have the whole thing planned out in my head. I will do the half of the show and I will surprise Michi by letting her have the rest of the concert on her own. Michi has talked a lot on how she has the urge to perform in front of a crowd again, that there is nothing more special than feeling the energy that you get from the crowd when you put in all of your effort to a performance. I can understand her feeling since putting one of the best live performances to your audience is very stressing. But it is all worth it in the end.

Right now, Michi and I are dragging ourselves up the stairs to our house and plopped down on the couch next to each other. We groaned as we felt our bodies relax on top of the soft cushioned. As I relaxed I snuggled a bit closer to Michi, putting my face in the crook of her neck. It has been a long ass day for the both of us and we're more than grateful to see the day end. Just then the doorbell rings.

We groaned in irritation as Michi added, "Who the fuck is that?"

I sluggishly got up and went to the door. I looked through the peephole and saw that it is Josh and his girlfriend with a dish and huge smile on his face. I opened the door and let the two young couple inside.

"Hey, what are you doing here in LA?" I asked in surprised as Melissa hands me the dish.

"Well, we wanted to visit you because it is your first night in this town and we wanted to have dinner with you." Josh said.

"…And we have news to tell you." Melissa added quietly.

"Okay." I said as I felt two slender arms wrap around my neck. I turned around and peck her lips. She smiled at me as I turned around and faced the two teens.

"Okay, let's have dinner first." I said clapping my hands together as we all made our way to the kitchen. I reheated the food as Michi set up the table.

"Do you like living in LA so far?" Melissa asked.

"Despite the long ass day, I love it. It's a dream come true." Michi said as her eyes brighten up on the fact that she now lives in LA.

"That's pretty sweet! How about you, Drake?" Melissa asked me.

"What she said. It is a dream come true despite it being a long day for us." I said agreeing with Michi said. I came to the table with the dish my hand and settling it in the middle of the table. I sat down next to my girlfriend, "Everyone dig up!" I said as everyone grabs a chicken, mashed potatoes, and some rice.

"How is everyone back in San Diego?" I asked in curiosity. I love LA however, I felt a little homesick. I just pushed aside that feeling knowing that it probably is the fact that I am so used to living under the same house as them.

"It's great but everyone misses you." Josh said.

"I miss you guys too. But you can visit us anytime you want." I said with a small smile on my face.

"So, what was that news you guys wanted to tell us?" Michi asked.

Josh and Melissa exchanged nervous glances at each other as Michi and I exchanged curious glances with each other. I hope they will explain why they both have been so secretive lately.

"Well, we've got huge news to tell you." Melissa started.

"And you can't tell anyone about this." Josh added.

"And please, don't judge us but…" Melissa said.

"We're having a baby." They said in unison.

"What?" Michi and I asked wondering if we have heard them right.

Melissa nodded in confirmation. It has gotten quiet around the table with the news. I know Josh and Melissa are expecting an answer from us but what do you really say to someone who is pregnant at such a young age? Of course, I am not mad or have any negative emotion towards the couple but I also don't want to say "congratulation" because I don't want to come off as insensitive and by the way they said it they weren't too happy with that fact either. So what do I do? What do I say? I turned my head towards Michi and see that she is lost in her own thoughts as well. This is a really sticky situation where we are both afraid of saying the wrong thing to the couple.

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations!" Michi exclaimed in happiness.

I looked at her in shocked that she has said that and then look back at the couple who were staring at her in confusion but in slight relief.

"You're having a baby of your own? That is so cute. I am so happy for you guys." Michi said smiling at them.

The couple smiled at the fact that Michi is happy for them. They turn towards me still waiting for me to respond.

"What she said. We're both happy at the fact that you're having a family of your own. You may still be young, you may be going to college soon, you may not have a job now but you are having a human being living and growing inside of you. How can anyone be so upset at that?" I said with a smile. Thank you Michi.

The couple's smile widened even more in happiness and relief at my words.

"Yeah, Drake maybe you're right. I know everything will work out between us right babe?" Josh asked Melissa, who nodded in confirmation.

"We're totally relief that you guys are cool about all of this. We were worried you would judge us." Melissa said.

"Why would we do that? People have kids every single day. We knew it would happen, eventually so why does it make a difference if two unmarried, eighteen-year-olds do it? It doesn't change our friendship." I said softly.

The couples giggled and Josh said, "Great, because we would love for you two to be the godparents."

Michi slammed her hand on the table and said in happiness, "Well, shut your mouth!"

"Nope because my mouth is wide open!" Josh exclaimed.

Michi squealed in happiness, "I would love to be the godmother! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I chuckled at her reaction. She is too cute for her own age.

"Well, how about it Drake?" Josh asked.

"Well, if Michi is in then obviously, I'm in." I said with a smile as Michi hugged the two young couple happily.

Michi settled back to her seat and ate her food as we continued to talk.

"So have you decided anything for the kid yet?" I asked.

"Well, we have wanted to call it Elizabeth if it is a girl and Michael if it is a boy." Melissa said.

"Awww, that's so adorable!" Michi exclaimed in happiness.

"That's all for now though." Josh said.

"Oh well, you still have nine months to go to sort everything out." Michi said.

"Yeah, and how the progress of the tour coming up, Drake?" Josh said. I told him about the surprise I have planned for Mich and he keeps telling me to tell her soon but I am sure she will be happy by the time I tell her. Hopefully.

"It's going great. Spin City Records was stricter than usual today however it is all worth it." I said with a smile.

"Cool but isn't there something that you need to tell Michi?" Josh asked telling me that I need to tell her sooner. Michi turned around, looking at me in curiosity.

"No I don't." I said to her. She just shrugged and went back to finishing her food.

"Alright. Well, we're finished with our food. Thanks for a lovely dinner and I will see you guys soon." Josh said as he got up to leave.

"You don't want to stay and eat dessert?" I asked. This is all too sudden.

"No, I am trying to stay off the sweets for the baby and I am a bit tired. We will see you soon though. Okay?" Melissa said as Josh helped her into her coat.

"Alright then. Drive safe and have a good night." I said as Michi and I got up to hug the couple.

They waved at us and left. We watched them go down the road as Michi and I went to the dining table and got all of the plates into the sink. We dumped the leftover into the garbage can and washed our plates together.

"I cannot those two are having a baby. I am so excited!" Michi exclaimed.

"I know! And we're the godparents?" I said in agreement.

"I want a kid now." Michi said in a playful way.

"Alright well, just lay down and spread your legs and I will try my best to make that happen." I said, playing along.

"You pervert!" Michi exclaimed.

"You walked yourself into that." I said in honesty as we finished trying the plates.

She walked back on the couch. "What do you want to do?" She said.

I sat on her lap and said, "I don't know. Want to go to our room and just hang out?"

"Sure." Michi said with a shrugged.

We walked back to our room to do whatever we are going to do with each other. I will plan something soon. As I closed my new bedroom door, our first night living together on our own had started.

**I know this short however, this is the rest of the chapter that was needed to be in the story. Well, until next time everybody! Don't forget to read and review!**

**Xoxo,**

**It's Michi bitch!**


	15. The Tour: The Tour Bus

**Ch. 6-The Tour: The Tour Bus **

**(Michi's POV)**

It is the day Drake and I are going on tour for the whole summer and I am so excited! I have looked forward to this ever since Drake first mentioned to me about a tour. I have the urge to perform in front of a crowd again, even though if I was only the backup singer. There's just something about performing that makes it so exciting to do. I have always wanted to be a singer ever since I was six years old singing "Part of Your World" by the Little Mermaid. But this tour is not about me, it is about Drake and with his talents he deserves all of the excitement. There are people who are wondering if I am one of those girlfriends who will get mad at the fan girls to be all over her boyfriend. The truth is no, I won't be mad at the fan girls because I am a fan girl myself and I know what it is like to meet that one celebrity that you really like a lot that you never thought you would meet and you just tend to freak out a little when you do. Besides, Drake is my boyfriend and I know I won't lose him to them. I will lose him however, if I do end up freaking out at the innocent fan girls for something so simple, well that's what I think would happen. Drake is mine and with a love so strong such as ours, there's no way he will move on anytime soon. I just know it.

I am however, not excited with the fact that I had to wake up at the crack of dawn to get things moving in the tour bus. I really don't know why we're getting into a tour bus now since our first concert will be in Los Angeles. We might as well take a car and come back home if that was the case. I might be coming off as a lazy person to some people but I don't care. I hate waking up early for anything. I put my pink suitcase in the side of the bus trying to cram it in with everyone else's bag. Once I was done I ran up the stairs to my house and helped Drake cram his black suitcase in the side of the bus. As I succeeded in fitting the damn suitcase in, I felt Drake's muscular arms wrap around my shoulder leading me up to the waiting bus. He led me to a big room in the back of the bus that has a big bed, a side table, a bathroom, and a window. It was not much but it's not like this was my house or anything.

"Get some rest, Michi. You helped more than enough and all I want you is to be rested before the big concert. Close your pretty eyes and drift off to dreamland." He said as he tucked me in the bed. He laid down beside me and kisses my forehead, "Good night, Mich. See you in a few hours."

I happily rested in the soft, comfy bed as I dreamt of the upcoming tour in my head. However, the star of the show was me. I can feel the spotlight shine down upon me, warming up my skin. I can hear the people in my audience that may or may not be my fans chant my name as I sing my hit song. I can't help but love this feeling so much. I can't help but want this feeling to come closer to me. To become a reality in my life. And I know it will if I just took baby steps in my career. All of the excitement slowly drifted away as I heard the creak of the bed in the background. I open my eyes to see that Drake was awake and he was heading over to the bathroom. I looked to my other side to see that it was already twelve in the afternoon. Whoa baby, talk about how flies when you're having fun. I thought about my dreams once again and smiled as I can hear the imaginary audience cheered me on stage. If only if I really was a real pop star. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice when Drake came back into the room. He kissed me on the lips as I kissed him back. Once Drake pulled away, I notice that he is only wearing a towel on. I feel a blush creep up my cheek. I have never seen Drake shirtless before and I must say for some who doesn't work out he is very muscular.

"Good afternoon, Michi." He said with a smile on his face.

"Hey sexy, how are you doing?" I said, still staring at his chest. He looked confused as he followed my gaze and smiled again.

"You like it?" He whispered. I nodded as I looked in his brown eyes.

"You want to see something better?" He asked.

"Sure." I said with a shrug, wondering what it was. Once I saw Drake's hands going to his towel, I put my hands over his preventing from exposing himself. I saw his signature smirk form on his face as I stopped him.

"Michi! I know you want it so bad there's no need to rush me." Drake joked.

I just smirked sarcastically at him as he leaned in the kiss me but I shifted and he ended up kissing my neck instead. I moaned lightly as he sucks on my neck creating a new hickey on it. I pulled back before we could get any further. He sat down on the end of my side of the bed as I watch him get dress.

"I had that dream again." I told him.

"Really? What was my little pop princess doing this time?" He asked as he looked me while he is getting a shirt on.

"The usual just performing on stage like a super star." I said a sly smile at my face as I think of my dream again.

"Keep dreaming, babe because it will come true one day." Drake said as he finishes getting dressed.

"I know." I said with a sigh. I got out of bed, not bothering to put any daytime clothes on, and follow Drake out of our room where all of this band members and Josh are located at. I sat down on the couch as Drake went into the fridge and rummage for food.

"You want anything, Mich?" He asked his face still focusing on the food that he is thinking of picking out.

"No thank you." I said, quietly.

And I really wasn't hungry after all I am just coming off the weariness that I had a couple of minutes ago.

**(Drake's POV)**

Ever since I got in the bus I have tried so hard to not reveal to Michi that she is going to perform tonight. Is that bad? I mean I know the girl should rehearse however, it have been Michi's biggest dream to perform in front of live audiences as a musician so in my perspective, it does seem a lot better to just keep it a surprise until then.

But I am having a lot of fun with my girlfriend and my friends hanging around with me on the bus. We have been goofing off to our own land as we chill in the living room part of the bus as we wait for our next stop to get off. I was walking from the bedroom that I share with Michi to show my band the coolest thing that she gave me, when I halted right next to the bathroom for I am have heard the most beautiful voice in the world behind that close door. I walked up closer to the door and put my ear on it so I can listen to it better.

"_Baby, you're living your dream, _

_Finally everything for you is coming to be, _

_You're is stage,_

_Where everybody knows your name._

_Put on a show,_

_Show the crowd on how it goes,_

_Tonight it's all about you_

_Baby, you're living your dream."_**(AN: Yes, that is actually a song I wrote.) **

Hey, that's Michi's new song that I am listening to. She let me listen to her singing right after she finished writing it the other day at our new house. In this song, she is talking about how she will find herself in a few years, up on stage living her dream. It makes me incredibly happy to know that she have a lot faith for her future and how hard she has been working on it. She even made a cover of her début album with all the songs that she has written since she was twelve not long ago. The only thing left for her to do is to actually record her songs and package them into, a disc. And when she does, she will be ready.

"Drake!" Josh voice interrupted my train of thoughts, causing to accidently bump my head on the door. I turn around and looked at my step-brother in anger.

"What?" I shouted at him.

"What was that stuff that Michi gave you?" Josh asked, calmly.

"Oh yeah. Hold on, I am just…" I got cut off with a door being swung open in front of my page. A fully dressed Michi, with a pink towel came into view as she walked past me.

"Hey Drake, what's up?" She said over her shoulder as I followed her to our bedroom.

"Nothing much." I said as I watch her take her towel off.

I was not expected to see that!

I watch as the dark brunette hair that used to know and love fall down to her side as the wet, blonde hair that she recently dyed while she was in the shower. I watch as she combs the knots out of her hair in the mirror. I love Michi but I am not in love with the new hair color thing. I honestly think that she should have left it the way it was before but hey, if she's happy then I am happy. I don't exactly have to love the color but I will tolerate it just for her.

"What's up with your hair?" I asked as I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"Nothing. I just wanted to try something new." She said, looking at me as she fluffed it, "Do you like it?"

I look deeply into her dark brown eyes and said, "I don't love it. Personally, I think you should have left your hair alone but if you are fine with it then there's nothing I can do but tolerate it for your sake."

Well, I wasn't going to lie to her either. She trusts me enough to not lie to her. If I ever lie to her and she finds out, it would turn out to be a disaster for the both of us. So I just went with the honesty is the best policy rule when it comes to her.

"At least, you're being honest." She said with a shrug as she puts her hair in a braid.

"Yeah, but you still look beautiful. You always do." I said as I cup her face with my hands. She looks at me with a small smile on her face.

"Really, Drake?" She said as she placed her hands over mine.

"Would I lie to you?" I asked as I leaned down and kissed her sweet lips. I smiled into the kiss as I feel her put pressure on my lips as well. I slid my tongue out and gently swiped it over her dry lips. I don't care if she doesn't have any lip gloss on, I just want her sweet kisses. She granted me, my wish by opening her mouth and let me feel her moist cavern. I was about to go deeper but…

"Hey Drake, the band and I are about to go out and eat some Burger Kings. Are you coming?" I heard my step-brother's voice from the door way causing me to jump and break the passionate kiss I had going on with Michi.

"Sure. Let me grab my wallet and I will be out in a few." I told him, watching him leave our room. I turn to look at Michi and said, "Now where were we?"

She smiled at me and we returned to the same passionate kiss from earlier. We were like that for a few minutes before we decided to get something to eat.

-Later that evening-

The band and I were sitting down and practicing for our performances for tomorrow's show in Los Angeles. Josh went to bed, saying that he was tired from the long day on the bus and Michi is in the bathroom again, straightening her hair. Nothing out of the usual here.

_"Why'd it have to happen to me?  
Why'd it have to hurt so bad?_

Cause in this town  
Can't find up but I found down  
In the city life  
Can't turn around  
Can't give up I feel too proud  
Under the city lights?"

The band and I were singing songs after songs for the night. Michi eventually, came out and sang along with us until we got tired from it.

The night is slowly coming to an end for all of us. I am just chatting with my bands about random stuff as I slowly stroke Michi's long, blonde hair while she is sleeping on my shoulder.

"So, then my mom walks into the room and said, "Trevor, what the hell? Is that weed?" The scene was just hilarious." Trevor said, talking about how he tried weed for the first time but his mom caught him in the process of it.

"Oh,Trevor. You've always had your way of things." I said as I shake my head.

"You do too. How many times had your mom walked in on you as you made out with a girl?" Scott asked, pointing it out.

"That is true. But she doesn't care that one." I said.

"Sure. I bet she has told you the birds and bees plenty of time when she catches you, too." Trevor joked.

We all laughed that. It was true but I won't admit to that. That would just be too embarrassing and it really is none of their business anyway.

"My gosh, you guys are just…" I said as I shook my head as I continued to laugh with my friends.

"Awesome? I know right! I love us." Scott said making us laugh ten times harder. My stomach hurt causing me to put a tighter hold on my girlfriend preventing her from getting out of my arm. I sighed as the laughter ceased and my grip on Michi loosened a little.

Well, what do you know? Life on the road is fun when you're with your friends and girlfriend.

**I am so sorry I have not updated in four weeks but I had a minor case of writer's block and this bitch is back. So for the next few chapter you will see how it's like for Drake and Michi to be on the tour together. Tell me what you think of it in your reviews. Until then, adios! **

**Xoxo,**

**It's Michi Bitch!**


End file.
